


Mansion in the Forest

by Frost_Flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail High School AU, High School AU, M/M, OOCness, Out of Character, everyone is out of character, insane gray fullbuster, levy is still adorable, lucy isn't kind here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Flame/pseuds/Frost_Flame
Summary: Seven highschool students went to a dark, creepy forest. According to what they have heard, there is a mansion in the middle forest owned by no one and that whoever goes there never came back. Of course its just a rumor, the seven students are brave enough to go in this mansion to see if the rumors are true or not. Unfortunately for them, they'll soon regret it.Please note: This is a High School AU, I am not updated with Fairy Tail and just publishing this story here. But, this story can be found in Wattpad in the form of chapters. This also mainly just plot.DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Natsu Dragneel (one-sided), Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Gajeel Redfox (end only)
Kudos: 3





	Mansion in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this story is mainly plot. The characters are out of characters because that's what I'm known for.

A little boy looked down at the floor where his food lay. He didn't dropped it but somebody took it from his hands and on purposely dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. The boy looked up at the laughing face of the bully. A boy with the spikey black hair was laughing loudlys at him. Then _splash_! A water bucket was on top of his head. His second hand school uniform, that is too big for him, is soaking wet. Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. A few snickered and a few giggled. A few didn't notice or just didn't care or busy doing something like texting or reading. Only three little students looked at the little boy with pity.

When the little boy removed the bucket, he saw the same spikey black haired boy and this time with a blonde girl who the little boy thought the reason for him being wet.

"You better make sure we don't see you again you odd brat!" said the spikey black haired boy pushing him out of the cafeteria.

The little boy tried to fight back but failed to do so. Then he was pushed out of the cafeteria roughly. He landed face first at the floor and then the bag that he left inside the cafeteria was thrown at him when he was trying to stand. He looked behind him and saw everyone laughing. The blonde little girl grinned, obviously delighted when she threw the bag at him. Her normally beautiful doe eyes are full of mischief and disgust. The little boy's eyes started to water and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Aw! Look at him. He is crying! What a weakling! You live in a house where your parents argued and never care about you because of your oddness but you cry all because of this? Ha! Pathetic!" The blonde little girl shouted. Her best friend, a bookworm, pulled her arm and said that they should eat before the afternoon classes starts. The bookworm looked at the little boy with disgust and immediately walked back to the cafeteria with the blonde.

The little boy not being able to take everyone's laughing faces, wiped his tears and ran with his bag.

In the streets, the little boy saw a cat that was blocking his way at the sidewalk. The boy having a lot of frustration, kicked the cat away instead of moving away. A car zoomed by hitting the ginger cat he kicked. The little boy continued walking back to his house but this time with an evil grin at the satisfaction he felt when he kicked a poor thing away. His left eye glowed red while his right remained the same color of dark blue. The little boy whispered "They should remember, someday, at thirteen, they'll regret it".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sting jolted awake. He looked around and saw he is in his room. He breathe in a huge gulp of air and breathe out. The facial expression of the boy in his dream is very scary. He felt like it was real. Sting started trembling. He was having the same nightmare again and again. It's been three weeks since he have this nightmares. He can't remember what the boy whispered at the last part. All he can remember was thirteen. Thirteen what? Age thirteen?..... He is 19 already. Month thirteen?.... Oh wait that doesen't exist. Dimension thirteen?.... He's been watching a lot of movies lately. Thirteen what? Sting is so confused.

He looked beside him and saw his cat, Lector, fast asleep. He looked at the clock and then he gasped.

"I'll be laaaaatttteeee!!!" He screamed. He quickly took his clothes and went in the showers. Panicking that he might not be able to style his hair properly for the lack of time.

Sting hurried downstairs. He ran on the stairs and went straight to the kitchen he grabbed two toasts and a water bottle and said "Gwood mowning" to his father with a mouthful. Weisslogia just laugh. He knew he should've waken him up.

While running, Sting swallowed the last piece of toast and drank from his water bottle. He grabbed the comb from his pocket (he never leaves without one) and combed his hair because he doesen't have time to comb it while showering. Fortunately for him, his home is only walking distance so he can possibly make it in time. He dodged a few passers by and a few students who are also running late when he is nearing the school grounds. He ran straight to his classroom and slid on his chair then the bell rung signaling that the other students that weren't in their classrooms are late. Sting breathe a sigh of relief.

The seat next to him was pulled and Erza sat down. Being the same age as him, they are in the same class. He smiled at Erza and greeted "Good morning". Erza smiled at Sting and greeted back "Good morning, Sting". Their classroom door opened and enter their teacher.

~~~~~

Erza woke up early in the morning thanks to her odd dream. It is about a little boy being bullied. She has been having the same dream for three weeks and its getting on her nerves. She is spooked by it. And people say she is scary.

Erza went to her bathroom. She used warm water and stepped in the shower. She scrubbed her body and put shampoo on her hair. After washing she added conditioner. After bathing she stepped out, dried her hair, and wore her school uniform.

She went to her kitchen and made a toast. She has a lot of time, fortunately. Erza grabbed an orange juice in her fridge and set the toast down. She grabbed a strawberry jam spread it on her toast. Then she took a bit of her sandwich.

She left her house and walked straight to school. She is an orphan so no one can bring her to school, no parents to greet her when she comes home, and why her house feel so empty. The money she gets is what she use for her tuition in school. Erza went to her favorite bakeshop that is just near her house. She smiled as she smelled the delicious pastries of the shop.

"Good morning, Hikari" **(my OC)** said Erza. The cerulean haired 16 year old looked up from the book she was reading and greeted Erza.

"Good morning, Erza. You want to get the same?" asked Hikari. Erza nodded. Hikari took out a piece of Erza's favorite cake and carefully wrapped it. She handed it to Erza while Erza handed her money. Hikari counted the money. The money, being exact, was put at the cash register. Erza left and continued to go to her school, Magnolia High.

Erza then heard two women talking. She heard something interesting in the conversation. She looked at her watch and saw she has a lot of time. She eavesdropped at the conversation.

"You know, I heard that there is a mansion at the edge of Magnolia" whispered the first woman. The second woman had a doubtful look and said "I don't believe it." The first woman then said "It's true! Some even say there are a few people ventured there and never came back. Some are traumatized. Some have even seen it but never entered it." "Really?" Asked the second woman "Yeah. I have heard that there are ghosts in it. I also heard that if someone entered it and came back alive, well, and they are not traumatized, they are the bravest" said the first woman. Then the two women's conversation turned into the latest fashion trends which now bored Erza. She continued walking back to school.

Having the thought in her mind she planned on telling it to her two best friends. Knowing Natsu, he is the type who loves ghost hunting and he always believe in science. Plus he has an odd goal to bring this "alchemy" back in the world.

She went to her locker and grabbed the things she needed for the day and walked to her classroom. Then the bell rung. Does time fly that fast? Or did they just have an early start? Or maybe everything around her is so dull without her two best friends that she doesen't realise what time it is. Erza ran straight to her classroom.

When she entered, she headed to her seat and pulled the chair that is next to Sting and sat down. One of her best friends is Sting. Sting smiled at her and said "Good Morning" Erza smiled and greeted him back "Good morning, Sting".

**~~~~~~~~**

Natsu woke at the ringing of his alarm clock. He turned it off and fixed his bed. His room is filled with science related materials a few experiments and posters of his favorite scientists.

If Natsu is honest, since the past three weeks he have been waking up earlier than his alarm clock. He had been having a strange dream about a little boy being bullied. Its always about the little boy. He tried to think of scientific explanation why he was getting a dream like that. Could it mean something? Is he dreaming about something in the past? Is he dreaming something about the future? Or perhaps it is just plain dream. Who knows.

He went to his bathroom and bathe there. He tried not to think about the dream that keeps him awake.. After finishing his morning ritual, he headed downstairs to eat breakfast with his family.

"Good morning, mother" said Natsu. His mother smiled at him and took a seat next to her husband. He took a seat next to his little sister, Wendy. "Good morning, Natsu" Wendy said. She took her fork and knife and slowly ate the egg like they always do. They have manners and none of them wants to look like a pig when eating. Living in a rich family, you must look and act the part. Although unlike some rich families, they are kinder and they donate for the poor. They also don't boast their riches to others. The entire Dragneel family hate it.

The dining room is filled with silence. No one spoke and they all just calmly ate. After eating, one of their maids took the food and put it in the sink while the Dragneel family went outside.

Outside, the Dragneel family went in their car. First they'll drop off Natsu to his school. Igneel and Grandine are opposed with the idea of enrolling Natsu in a public school. But Natsu pleaded. His friends go to that school and they are the only ones who accepted him as who he is. A few found him mad being a science lover and all. And since he is rich, some just want his status. Feeling bad for their son, they agreed. His parents just oppose because of some students bully the other students.

The car stopped at the gates of Magnolia High. Natsu went out of the car. He headed in the gates and went to his classroom. He took out a notebook with a brown leather cover from his bag and started writing something to past the time.

_I have the same dream again. It is about the little boy with odd eyes. His left eye is red and right eye was dark blue. I tried to think once more if it can be explained by Science. But I had failed once again._

Natsu closed the notebook and put it back in his bag and then the bell rung. It is time to start the class. He didn't realize that the room filled up while he was writing. He wants the day to be lunch. Natsu already knows everything they taught. It's all just a snooze fest for him. He just have to be patient. He will have time in lunch to hang-out with his best friends, Sting and Erza

~~~~~~~~

The afternoon classes are done and its time to go home. Many students hurried to go to their homes. Some stayed because they were supposed to clean their rooms because it is their designated day. They are called "cleaners".

Sting and Erza were walking in the hallway, chatting. They saw Natsu at lunch but after that, they didn't see him in the afternoon considering the age difference. Natsu is only 16 years old.

"Hey have you seen Natsu?" Sting asked. Sting's question had been answered. When they passed a door to the Science lab, they heard a familiar maniacal laugh.

"Ah! There's Natsu!" said Sting. He pointed to the Science lab door where there is green smoke coming out of it. "The green smoke smells good" Erza said. The two opened the Science lab door and found their friend.

**~~~~~**

After lunch, Natsu went to his next class. After all afternoon classes, he went to the Science lab and started mixing random chemicals together to see some results. Whenever he got a result, he wrote it down on the brown leather notebook.

"It seems the chemicals in Sample A is more dangerous than Sample B" Natsu said. As he took more notes. Since his class finish earlier than Erza's and Sting's class (being different in age) he has a lot of time to hangout in the Science lab.

He took a bunch of pieces of metal from a bag and it looks like it is forming a small robot the size of an average adult's hand. He open something behind the robot and added a cylindrical battery then with a remote, he clicked a green button. Natsu grinned. He turned on his secret creation of a small smoke machine that gives out green smoke that is not harmful to your body. Though it is not confirmed safe either.

"It worked! IT WORKED!!" Natsu yelled. The only light in the room is from the robot because the windows were shut and the lights were out. The robots eyes flickered yellow. It's red antenne glowed in a bright red also. Natsu laugh maniacally like a mad scientist. Then the door opened revealing Erza and Sting.

"Natsu, we know you are the richest between the three of us but that doesen't mean you always have to pay the teachers to let you use the lab" said Sting "I do not pay for anything, Mr. Eucliffe. But I am the president of the Science Club so I'm allowed to use the Science laboratory whenever I please. I only pay when I have broken something in the lab that I did not contribute or that is owned by the school" Natsu said in a formal like tone commonly used by rich people. The two friends rolled their eyes and then Erza said "Natsu, come on let's go. Enough with the formalities".

Natsu shrugged and then removed his lab coat. He fold the lab coat neatly and then he put it on the table. He removed the rubber gloves and put it on top of the folded lab coat. He also removed the glasses and put it on top of the rubber gloves. He took his bag and went outside, followed by Sting and Erza.

**~~~~~~~**

"So Erza, what is it that you want to tell us?" Sting asked. He looked at the pinkette sitting next to him who is eating an ice cream and then back to the scarlet haired woman. After school they headed to their favorite place to hangout, the beautiful Floreo Park. This park is filled with beautiful flowers of any kind. There are rose bushes, sunflowers, daisies, and more flowers of any kind. And the one who owns it is very nice too.

Erza looked at Sting and Natsu then said "Earlier this morning, I heard that there is a mansion in the middle of the forest. They say people who went in it never came back. If they did, their minds are not the same again." Erza continued eating her ice cream.

"You really believed that? Its just a rumor. Plus everyone knows rumors that spread widely are sometimes just a bunch of lies because some sick bastard wanted to either prank, or they are jealous of others. They don't care if its world wide or not as long as they get the satisfaction." said Sting as he put the tissue he just wiped at his hands and mouth at the trash bin.

Natsu is also about to finish his ice cream. He is just biting the cone of the ice cream. He looked at Erza and then Sting then said "Why don't we check it out? I kinda like those kinds of rumors to be honest. But I don't like the kind of rumor that destroys the reputation of others. That is annoying". Natsu's tone suddenly disappeared and sounded like a normal teenage boy with a normal life.

"I agree. That kind of rumor is annoying. A person who spreads those kinds of rumors should just shut up and get a life" said Sting. "True, they are just jealous" said Erza as, she too, finished her ice cream.

She threw the tissue in the trash bin and they set out to find this mansion people kept talking about. Some children claimed that they saw it when they are playing hide and seek near the forest (because there are people that lived near the forest). Of course some parents gotten scared of it and asked to remove it considering some bad guys might live there, but other parents thought that their children are just making it up and said that even if there is one, it never done anything. Who knows how long that mansion has been there.

As the trio walked, Natsu then stopped to a halt. The two looked at him with a questioning look. Natsu answered their look by saying, "Guys, we are not prepared. Who knows what happens to us in that mansion". Erza and Sting thought about it. Indeed that they are not prepared. There might not have any lights in the mansion and there might be dangerous objects.

"Okay. Why don't we set off tomorrow. That would be okay" Sting said "No, Sting. We still have school tomorrow" Erza said, her arms crossed. "Ummm..... The day after tomorrow?" Sting asked. Erza appeared to hesitate then she nodded her head. "Very well. It's Friday tomorrow anyway." said Erza. Sting grinned and then Natsu asked, "Are we going to tell it to our patents?"

Sting's victory dance in his head stopped. He looked at Natsu with shock and said, "You're right. They won't agree. Aw man I was excited!!"

"Can't we just don't tell them?" Asked Sting. Erza shook her head and said, "No, Sting. They'll be worried. The last thing we want is that. Plus what we are planning to do is dangerous." Sting sighed in defeat and was about to say something when Natsu spoke.

"Mom and dad will be gone. They'll be off to work again. Wendy will stay at her friend's house. Her name is Chelia, I think. Or was it Cherry? Or was it Cecilia? I don't care. Anyway, I'll have the whole mansion to myself in the entire weekend. Can I not tell them?" Said Natsu.

Erza seemed to think about it for a few seconds then said. "No." Natsu looked at Erza with pleading eyes. He is using his famous puppy eyes again. Erza seemed to think this through and said in exasperation "Fine. But if something happens to you it's not my fault." Natsu nodded with a smile and both him and Erza looked at Sting.

"I'm just not gonna tell" said Sting with a shrug. Erza sighed heavily while Natsu beamed behind her.

**.**

After spending the day, they went to their seperate ways. Both boys beaming while Erza is worried. Those two are like his little brothers. Her parents are gone but they still have them. She might not understand how it feels trying to keep secrets from your parents, but that doesen't mean she doesen't know that their parents will be worried sick. Why in Fiore must they love danger?

**.**

Natsu paid a taxi to go to bring him to his home. On the way, he smiled happily to himself. They'll be going to a scary place for once. Scary, old, and abandoned. Like what they always see in movies! Horror movies to be exact. Natsu is nervous and excited at the sametime.

**.**

Sting ran hapily straight at his house. Excited and nervous at the sametime. He is going to keep this from his father though. He just have to keep quiet. Maybe tonight he can diverse a plan to not let his father know about it.

Unbeknownst to them, four more people will be joining them. Who knows what will happen to this kids. They don't have a clue of what awaits them in the mansion.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Friday morning, school went as usual for the three friends. The three of them walking together happily while talking about plans for their investigation of a certain haunted mansion. Erza is still a bit worried however. She just wants her boys safe and wants to make sure they are safe. One of the reasons for her to come along other than just curiosity. Erza worries seemed to be pushed back far away from her mind when they started laughing and having fun in their usual place when school is over. That is until....

"Natssssuuuu~~~"

High pitched sing song voice came. Hearing this, Natsu shivered. He groaned and look behind him to see the most annoying person in the world, Lucy.

"Hi Natsu! I haven't seen you in a while. For being different in different classes and all" Lucy said in a tone that annoys Natsu a lot. "Hi Lucy" He said with no amount of happiness but with a lot of annoyance.

Behind Lucy was as usual, her "best friend" and her "bodyguard". This best friend of hers is Levy and her bodyguard is Gajeel, Levy's boyfriend and Lucy oldest childhood friend despite being the same age as Erza.

If you don't know who they are, let me explain to you.

Lucy has a reputation for being the heartthrob of the school. She can also be an annoying bitch around the people she disliked. Sting is one of them. She is scared at Erza however. Sure she can make a lot of men fall in love with her, but Natsu and Sting are not one of them. She is rich. She is known to crush on Natsu for years since they became classmates in 3rd grade. It is unknown what she truly wants with him, but he'll never like her because of an incident that he can't remember. It also annoys him so much when Lucy would cling to his arm like she is his girlfriend. Why Levy still hangs around her? He has no idea.

Levy is a good person. However she loves books so much, her best friends are book and she became anti-social. She always carries books around, either with a bag or by hand. Sometimes both, like right now. She is holding three books and has a bag containing maybe at least three to five books that are hard bound and thick. How can she carry that with a petite body? No one knows. Erza, Natsu, and Sting likes her the most out of the three of them. She impressed them by being one of the only people who can tolerate Lucy (the other being Gajeel) and Gajeel.

Gajeel is a jerk. Well, can be a jerk. But he is nice when he wants to. But most of the time, a jerk. He is the football team captain and has an amazing build. He can be nice (especially around Levy) sometimes towards others. Natsu and Erza being one of those few people he is nice at. He is nice at Natsu because Natsu showed him he doesn't have to look tough by not showing weakness and the first person to not see him for what he looks like on the outside and to Erza because both he and she shared the same pain of having no parents and living a life alone and because she is one of the people that is stronger than him. He respects Erza. He doesen't like Sting that much however. They are a tie when it comes in strength despite Gajeel having a bigger buit and they never seemed to get a long well. Gajeel and Levy had only been together for a month but it is already obvious that the two will end up together eventually. At least, in everyone's eyes including Natsu's, Sting's and Erza's.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked clearly annoyed but only showing it to Lucy. "Why don't you spend more time with me instead of them?" Lucy asked trying to make her famous doe eyes look like puppy eyes. "I have my reasons" Natsu said pulling away from Lucy who is clinging to his arm. He was able to finally get away from Lucy when Erza asked "So what do you guys really want?"

"We heard about the mansion in the forest. We thought that maybe we could join you on checking out that place" Gajeel replied. Erza looked at them calculatingly for a moment then asked "How do you know we are going to the mansion?" "Well, bumblebee here never seemed to stop blabbing in school about how he and his friends would go to a mansion while performing a silly, humiliating dance" Gajeel replied pointing at Sting.

"I wasn't dancing..... I think" Sting said. "Actually you were Sting" Levy finally spoke while reading a book. She looked up at Sting and said with a smile "And I know you meant to talk to yourself about how excited you are, but you are talking way to loud to let almost everyone hear you."

Sting blushed at the thought of that. He basically just humiliated himself. Natsu giggled in the background at the thought while trying to get Lucy stop clinging to his arm again.

"Anyway, what do you say? Could you let us come?" Gajeel asked. Erza thought for a moment then replied "Fine. You can come. The more of us there is the more we can investigate and cover more ground"

"Uh... Rule number one in horror movies Erza, never split the team up. Ghosts or monsters will hunt us one by one. Common mistake in horror movies really" Sting said. Natsu nodded agreeing with him. He was finally able to get Lucy stop clinging to him.

"Everyone knows that bumblebee" Gajeel said with a grin. Lucy nodded in the background hands on her hips.  
"Stop calling me bumblebee!" Sting said annoyed. "Why do you even call me that?" he asked.

Gajeel's grin went wider and said "First, because of your name, Sting. Stinging is always what bees do other than make honey. Second, your hair is yellow. Just like a bee. And third, you seemed to like to wear black or yellow or black and yellow clothes making you look like a bumblebee."

Sting gritted his teeth in annoyance at Gajeel. Natsu giggled in the background and Erza is smirking. His face became red of embarassment and how adorable Natsu's giggles are.

"I heard somebody said ghosts"

Everyone jumed in shock as they looked to their right (in Gajeel, Levy and Lucy's case left) to see a boy around Sting's age with black hair and crimson red eyes. Half of his face is covered with his black hair making him look like an emo. That boy is Rogue

"Hey Rogue. Didn't see you there" said Sting still in a state of shock. "Seriously kid, how can you sneak up on us like that without even us noticing you?" asked Gajeel recovering from his earlier shock. Rogue's face suddenly gained a slight red but it quickly disappeared. "Don't call me kid Gajeel. We are in the same age." Rogue said.

Let me explain who Rogue is. He is the school's "emo kid" or at least that's what everyone calls him. He can also be considered goth. He likes spooky stuff and doesn't seemed bothered by it. He wears a lot of black that makes him almost blend in the dark. If the school isn't so colorful, he would be hard to spot. He is quiet and seemed to be invisible. No one really paid attention that much to him. But people can say that he is smart by being able to pass his exams. He is not one of the people Gajeel is nice at but also not one of the people he hates. He just a classmate in his eyes just like everyone else. He can be a pessimist at times and his eyes most of the time shows no emotion. They just appear blank. He always seemed to have a bored expression on his face.

"We should really put a bell around your neck instead of that unfashionable collar filled with spikes" said Lucy while looking at her manicured pink nails. Her other hand was on her hip. She is clearly showing annoyance. Natsu rolled his eyes then looked at Rogue.

"Yeah Rogue, we said ghosts. Why?" Natsu asked. "I wanna go with you. Seeing something paranormal and different is so much better than waiting for your death to come by everyday which is all the same. Maybe I might die because of being killed by a ghost. It is so much better than dying because of sickness or old age" said Rogue with no emotion on his voice. Everyone looked at Rogue wondering the same thing which Lucy voiced out.

"That's creepy, Rogue" she said.

"So what is your plan to see ghosts?" asked Rogue. "We are planning to go to the rumored Mansion in the Forest. We thought it would be fun" said Levy. She finally stopped reading and just held on her books. "It's getting late. Must we go now though?" Lucy asked while looking around the park. Sure enough, it is sunset. The park will close soon.

"We planned on going tomorrow" Erza said. "What time should we meet?" Rogue asked his eyes gained a slight bit of excitement but mostly emotionless or bored. "We were planning at maybe afternoon but you decide. We are free all day" Sting said. "What about at 9'o clock in the night?" Gajeel asked. Everyone knows its a joke but agreed anyway except for Erza.

"No." Erza disagreed. "Aw come on Erza why? It is more thrilling and fun at night" Sting whined. "Because most horror movies happened at night and they end up getting killed" replied Erza. "Please Erza. You are here to protect us. Plus the ghost things might just be rumors. It is never confirmed to be true" reasoned Levy. Everyone else nodded. Erza signed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine at 9'o clock but bring as many holy water and cross as possible" said Erza. "Where's the meeting place?" Natsu asked. Every one looked at each other and then Rogue spoke up "How about in front of the gates of the forest?" Everyone except Erza nodded. Everyone (except Erza) beamed at the idea.

"Let's go. It is getting late" said Erza as she started walking away. The group started separating when suddenly Sting felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind and saw Rogue. The taller male looked at him as though he wants to say something but then he just shrugged and ran. Sting looked confuse for a moment but shrugged and walked away. Suddenly he felt like he was holding something. He looked at his hand and saw a note. It has Rogue's number. Huh, why would Rogue suddenly give him his number? Weird.

He reached his home and found his father preparing dinner. "You're later than usual" said Weisslogia while cutting carrots. "Dad if I did something stupid, would you be okay with it?" asked Sting. Weisslogia stopped for a moment then said "Depends on what kind of stupid it is"

Sting wants to tell his dad his plans about the mansion but stopped himself. He looked away from the kitchen and saw maybe a bouquet of..... black almost wilted flowers.....??

"Dad, who is this from?" asked Sting. "Oh, those are for you" replied Weisslogia. Sting nodded and took the odd bouquet. "Who gave it to me?" asked Sting. "A boy. That's all. He ran away immediately." Weisslogia replied. Sting shrugged and went upstairs with the flowers.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Weisslogia felt like Sting is hiding something. He had a feeling that Sting is bothered by something. He wants to ask but thought that maybe he should wait. It's not exactly the best of option but his instincts says he should just wait. His instincts are mostly right.

He wondered though. Who is that red eyed boy that gave Sting the wilted flowers anyway. His son is already in love with someone (a certain pinkette) and no one had seemed to show that they liked his son. This is sudden. Weisslogia had this in his mind while he cooked.

His phone rang and he checked it out. It is from his boss Mr. Dragneel. "Hello sir?" he asked. "Good evening Mr. Eucliffe. I'm afraid to say that you will not have the day off for tomorrow" Igneel replied from the phone "Why sir?" asked Weisslogia. "Unfortunately one of our members in the company has become ill. He won't recover until next week. Seeing as you are as talented as him, we want you to take his job of coming with us and you be the one to do the report he has meant to do. I promise you'll get another day off but with no salary deduction or anything that will lessen your salary. I'll pay you extra as well if you do this job" replied Igneel.

Wesslogia thought for a moment but eventually said yes.

**~~~~~~~~**

Natsu is in his room eating wafer rools. He is thinking of a plan on what to bring for the investigation. What could he bring.....

_Snap!_

Natsu snapped his fingers as he thought what he will bring. He started planning.

**~~~~~~~~**

Sting was watching a horror movie while eating a bag of potato chips. It is 5:00 in the morning. Outside, the sun is still rising. He can hear his father's footsteps. He is walking around the house obviously preparing for work. His father told him he will be gone for the weekend because his boss needed him for work as a substitute. He didn't told his father about the ghost hunt that he and his friends planned on doing. Since his father would be gone, Sting will be able to sneak off easily. In fact, he doesn't even need to sneak off at all.

His bedroom door opened revealing his father. Sting looked at him and said "Mownin' dad" through a mouthful of chips. "Are you watching a horror movie? At 5 in the morning?" Weisslogia asked with a raised brow. Sting nodded. "Are you eating junk food without eating breakfast?" Weisslogia asked again. Sting nodded as an answer.

Weisslogia rubbed his eyes using his index finger and thumb. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Hey!!" Sting yelled. He grabbed Sting's potato chips and brought it down to the kitchen. Sting followed his chips ready to take it from his father. But when he reached the kitchen, the smell of toast, eggs, and hotdogs reached his nose. Sting's mouth watered.

"Eat breakfast first, Sting" Wesslogia said. Sting sat on the table with a plate and utensils ready to be used. Wesslogia dropped the eggs and hotdogs on the plate beside the toast. Sting dug in the served food.

"How is it possible that you can wake up at 5'o clock in the morning to watch your favorite movies but can't wake up at 6 in the morning to dress up for school?" Wesslogia asked with an amused brow raised. Sting shrugged but continue to happily devour his food like a very hungry child. Weisslogia just laughed.

Sting felt something rubbing on his leg and then looked down. He found Lector his pet cat. 'Oh right' Sting thought. Sting got up from his chair and went to a kitchen drawer. He grabbed the tuna and a can opener and used it to open the tuna. He grabbed Lector's food bowl and put the tuna in there. The cat 'meowed' as a thank you then ate its food. In Sting's opinion about his pet cat, he thinks Lector is more of a companion and his comforter of his sad times.

**~~~~~~~~~**

In the Dragneel household, the Dragneels were eating breakfast. The family woke up pretty early. Mostly for Natsu and Wendy to be able to see their family leave the house before they can mind their own business. Chelia will be coming to pick Wendy up somewhere at 9. Natsu planned what he will do today. His plan is to learn a lot about what to do in scary situation involving ghosts, monsters, or real life stuff like serial killers of criminals. Who knows. The house might be a criminal lair. That would be cool.

The Dragneel family are already outside their lawn. Igneel is putting stuff in his car with their butler trying to insist to put the items instead. Wendy and Natsu giggled at their oldest and most loyal butler. His personality is like Alfred in Batman, Natsu's favorite comic.

"We are all set and ready to go Grandine" Igneel said closing the trunk. Grandine smiled and gave Wendy a peck on the cheek and she gave Natsu a peck on the forehead. "Good luck you two. We will be back tomorrow night. Remember to be careful and feed ypur cats. And Wendy, have fun at Chelia's" Grandine said. The two siblings nodded. Grandine smiled and went to the passenger seat.

Igneel smiled at his children before also giving Wendy a peck on the cheek opposite to the cheek Grandine kissed on and he gave Natsu a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck you two" Igneel said. But then he grabbed Natsu and gave him a noogie with a big grin. Natsu laughed and pushed his father away "Dad!" Natsu laughed. He hugged his father goodbye. Igneel smiled again and went to the driver's seat. Grandine, seeing this all happen from the sideview window, smiled and giggled.

The car's engine started. Wendy and Natsu waved as the car departed from their lawn to the road. The butler walked to the front door and opened it for them. "Thank you" both Natsu and Wendy said in unison as they passed the butler to head inside the mansion and then they went to their seperate rooms to feed their pets. In Natsu's opinion lab partner **(not as a test subject)**. In Wendy's opinion, best friend.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Erza woke up at 6 am in the morning thanks to the ringing of her alarm clock. She stood up and went to the shower. After going to the bathroom, she wore her clothes for the day, grabbed her house keys, her work uniform, and other necessary items before leaving the house. She locked the door and called a cab to bring her to her work.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Gajeel is wide awake staring at his room's ceiling wondering how he will spend the day. The ghost hunt is not until tonight. He asked Levy out yesterday but she declined because she has many things to do today. But Gajeel already knew what she will do. She will read lots and lots of books until her eyes become tired. She most definitely will research about how to deal with paranormal stuff and things to know about paranormal activities.

He sighed already feeling bored. His dark, black and grey room looks metallic but it is only because of the color used. His crimson eyes looked around the room. His eyes landed on his tv. He grabbed the remote and clicked the power button. His cat, Pantherlily, purred when Gajeel scratched him behind his ears. Pantherlily opened its cat eyes and looked at its owner. The cat saw Gajeel go into the kitchen because he left the door open.

Pantherlily looked at the place where Gajeel had disappeared to until the cat heard a short bird whistle. Pantherlily looked at Gajeel's nightstand and saw Gajeel's phone lit up. The cat headed to the nightstand and looked at the screen. The cat hissed seeing the name of the person who sent the message as if hoping the sender will be able to sense his anger.

Gajeel returned to his room with Pantherlily's food bowl but with tuna inside it and with a tray with sandwiches. He put the food bowl on the floor and Pantherlily headed to it immediately to eat. Gajeel scratched Pantherlily again then dropped the tray at his bed and grabbed a sandwich. He began munching while grabbing his phone seeing it has a blinking light. Gajeel groaned seeing the name of the sender.

"He can't take a hint can he? It's been a month" Gajeel said to particularly no one. Pantherlily looked up from his food to Gajeel. He then looked at Gajeel's phone and 'meowed' as if agreeing. The cat hissed at the phone and then went back to its food. Gajeel chuckled at how protective his cat is. Its like the cat has an instincts of a dog and a human combined. Gajeel's opinion about his pet is that his pet is not a 'pet' but a very protective guard dog (or cat) and a partner in crime.

He powered off his phone to avoid it from being bombarded of messages from that person like last time. Gajeel grabbed another sandwich and grabbed the remote, changing the channel of the tv from an animal documentary to a channel that only shows movies.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Levy is sitting on her desk reading a book about what to do in paranormal activities. She really want to say yes to Gajeel's date offer but she must be prepared. She needs to know what to be prepared for.

She checked her bookshelf to see if she have other books about paranormal activities. She found none and sighed. She grabbed her bag and removed the books inside it. She put the only book she had about paranormal stuff in the bag and then grabbed her library card. She grabbed a paper and pen and wrote down a message for her mother. Her mother is still asleep because of her night shift.

Satisfied with the note, she went down from her room to the kitchen. She grabbed a magnet and used it to hold the note on the fridge. She then left.

The note read:

_Mom, I'll be gone for the day. Don't wait for me. I will also stay at a friend's house._

_~ Levy_

When Levy reached the library, she immediately went to the section about paranormal or horror stuff. Having memorized the Library like the back of her hand, she doesn't need to look for it. She never went to that section however because she never needed to go to it. Until now.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy woke up because of the sunlight shining between the gap of her closed curtains. She rose up from her bed and yawned. She stood up fixed her bed (she is not a messy sleeper so she fixed it immediately) and then stretched. She went to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

Lucy went to the dining room. She found her father reading a newspaper and her mother eating breakfast. She sat beside her mother and a maid immediately came with a tray of food.

"Enjoy your breakfast Ms. Heartfilia" said the maid. Lucy thanked the maid waved her hand signaling that the maid can leave. The maid left quickly. Lucy grabbed the knife and fork and started to eat her breakfast.

Tonight, her family will be away on a business trip. She has the whole mansion to herself. Her little brother, Romeo, will also be joining their parents trip because according to their father, Romeo needs to learn about their business and he must learn to socialize to older people other than kids his age.

"We will be leaving soon, darling" Lucy's mother said. Lucy looked just like her mother. Same blonde hair and same doe brown eyes. "Where's Romeo?" asked her father. "I'm here, father" a voice said. The owner of the voice entered the dining room.

Romeo is the second born of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. He has blonde hair which he always dye dark purple for unknown reasons. Fortunately, their father lets him dye his hair as long as he learns everything about the business for he and Lucy will own the business someday. He also has the same eye color as his father which is black.

"We have to leave soon, sweetie. We don't want to be late" Layla said, her gentle voice filled the quiet room. Romeo nodded. He is already well-dressed, packed and ready to go.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Rogue is in the living room, sitting at a sofa, reading a horror detective book. The book is about a man who went to the beach and found an abandoned house. The house turned out to be haunted so the man tried to find out what happened to the ghost who haunts the place with the said ghost's help. **(** **It is a lot more interesting than it sounds)**

Rogue sighed and marked his book then closed it. He can't focus very well because he is thinking about the flowers he sent Sting. He wondered if Sting even know it was from him. He knows he left a note. At least he thinks he left a note. Then he realized he didn't. Rogue groaned.

His cat, Frosch, 'meowed' and rubbed its furry cheek on his leg. Rogue chuckled then grabbed his cat. He always wondered as to why his cat loved the frog suit he bought for him. The cat seemed to wear it all the time and whenever Rogue is about to wash it the cat puts up a fight. Frosch is (so far) the only real friend he have. He doesn't consider Frosch a pet. He considers him as his best and real friend especially on lonely times like this.

Rogue wondered about why a lot of people he knows has a pet cat. He knows the Dragneel family has a pet cat. One of them in an odd blue color while the other has white fur color. Many people knows about the cats because the photos the public has always have the blue cat and the white cat in them. Rogue wondered as to why the other cat's color is blue. It is not usual for a cat to be blue. But his cat does have an odd color of green. That is also odd.

Sting also has a cat. The cat's name is Lector he remembers because during the "take-your-pet-to-school-day", Sting seemed to show off his pet nonstop. And the cat seemed to enjoy the attention it was getting. Or maybe the attention Sting was getting.

Come to think even Gajeel has a cat. What's his name? Pantherlily maybe. How he knows Gajeel has a cat? He saw him with a cat once, or twice, maybe three times. He doesen't know how many times but he did saw him with his cat a couple of times like when Gajeel used to skate board in the skate park he saw a black kitten with a patch of white fur sitting on top of Gajeel's bag. And Gajeel petted it and called it Pantherlily. That was two years ago. He sometimes saw that whenever Gajeel is out riding his motorcycle, in the basket, his cat is in there also with motorcycling goggles and black leather jacket for cats. And he even saw Gajeel enter a pet store and bought kitty items. KITTY ITEMS! He was in the pet store too. That was the time he bought the frog suit for Frosch. The other times? He can't remember what he was doing.

Gajeel seemed so intimidating but thinking about him taking care of a cat seemed so adorable and (he can't believe himself to describe Gajeel, the iron dragon, with this word) cute. **(They call Gajeel iron dragon because of his peircings and he can be sometimes short tempered and gets angry like a dragon)**.

Rogue suddenly realized that his cheeks felt hot. He was blushing! He doesn't know why but maybe because of the fact that he was thinking about Gajeel surrounded by adorable kittens or the fact that he was thinking about Gajeel at all. He is so confuse.

"Ugh! Frosch, I'm so confuse" Rogue groaned. He slumped himself on the sofa. Frosch leaped from the floor to the sofa and lie on Rogue's stomach. Frosch mewled and Rogue petted his friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Boooooorrrrrriiiinnnnggggg" Sting said. Sting phone is charging after spending the whole morning playing minecraft, there are no good shows in television so there is no point in watching a tv other than increasing their electricity bill, and playing board games alone is boring. He has already eaten his bag of chips even. Sting sighed and watched his cat Lector sleep.

"How can you sleep in the middle of the day?" asked Sting to his cat. Since Lector is asleep he got no reply. Sting's stomach growled. he looked down at the clock and saw the time. It was already afternoon.

"It's lunch already? Well I should find some food" Sting said to himself. he stood from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found some bacon, eggs, hotdogs, fruits, vegetables, leftover from last night, cookies, and milk. He looked in the kitchen drawers and found tuna, can openers, kitchen scissors, flour, other kitchen materials, and canned goods

Sting frowned and said "I guess I'll improvise then"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Levy looked at the time when she felt like she has been reading for a while. She saw the time read '12:00'. Seeing this, she closed her book and looked at her table filled with other books. She planned on reading she grabbed those and headed to the counter to borrow the books she had chosen.

When she reached home, she dropped the bag at a table near the door and was greeted by the smell of food. "Good morning, Levy" her mother said. "Mom, it's afternoon now" Levy corrected. Her mother chuckled and Levy went to the dining room.

"I thought you'll be out all day?" Her mother asked as she put the food on the table. "I was planning to but I figured I should go home knowing you'll cook for me and I miss your cooking" Levy replied while grabbing food from the table not being able to resist. Her mother smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

**.**

All day, the group did the things they planned on doing. Natsu only left his room when its necessary. Erza spent all day doing her work. Levy spent her time reading in the library and she only left when lunch time but came back afterwards. Lucy, Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting spent their time doing who knows what.

**.**

Erza went home from her work. She sighed heavily because she was exhausted. All Erza wanted now was to just lie down and sleep. She is tired as hell. Erza rested for a bit taking some water from the fridge and then drank from it. After being well rested enough, she took a quick shower. However she didn't wore pajamas and instead wore an everyday clothes.

She lie down her bed and looked at the time, "eight pm" she mumbled. It is almost time for their "investigation". Erza gave a deep sigh. After a few minutes she decided to go to their meeting place infront of the forest. She grabbed a bag and packed it with stuff she knew they might need like flashlights, camera, some energy bars and so on. She grabbed her phone and wallet last. Then she head out.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Erza reached the meeting place and found Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting only. Gajeel looked annoyed, Sting looked bored and Natsu was checking his bag.

"As I can remember I said 'nine' not 'nine fifteen'! Why are you late?" Gajeel asked to Erza. "I have to walk. If I asked for a cab, the driver would most likely contact the police because I discovered this is tresspassing and I don't have a bike" Erza replied. Gajeel grumbled and then said "No one owns the place and this is not private property. It's not tresspassing" Gajeel tried to counter. "If it is not ours, it is tresspassing" Erza countered back. "Hmph!" Gajeel crossed his arms and moved his head to the side knowing that he lost the battle to Erza.

"But that's what makes it fun" a voice said. All three males almost jump at the mysterious voice that joined in. Erza looked behind her and saw Rogue, emotionless as ever. "How long have you been here, Rogue?" asked Natsu. "Two seconds after Erza arrived" replied Rogue. "How come I didn't see you when I'm going here?" asked Erza. "I walked quietly, I didn't talk, and I blend in" replied Rogue. "Seriously Rogue, you need a bell" said Sting while standing up from the rock he sat on. He stretched and saw someone running towards them.

"Sorry I'm late guys!!" Levy said when she reached her friends. She panted to regain her breath. She obviously ran. "What took you so long shrimp?" asked Gajeel. "It is hard to get pass mom even if she knows I'm sleeping over with a friend. Plus you..." she pointed at Gajeel "...should have picked me up" Levy said. She pouted cutely which made Gajeel blush. "Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked looking around. Sting was about to answer the question until a bike's bell rang. Levy looked behind her and saw Lucy with her pink bike.

"Sorry I'm late. It is hard to convince the maids and the security guard to let me go out" Lucy said while she stand her bike. Erza sighed because of her friends lying and wanting to risk themselves just for this investigation (or for fun). Convinced that her bike won't fall, Lucy walked towards her friends. "So what now?" Lucy asked. "Now, we must pass this chain-link fence" Sting said while looking at the fence up and down. "Hmmmm..... I think I brought a tool for that" said Natsu. He grabbed his bag and started searching for the tool. While Natsu is searching his bag, Gajeel decided he can't wait any longer and decided to climb the fence. He climbed and climbed without anyone noticing. When he was on top of the fence, he jumped down. "Found it!" Natsu said while holding a tool that looks almost like pliers **(I don't know what tool it is called)**.

"Already on the other side, pinky" Gajeel said. "How did you get there so quickly, metal head? I was only searching in my bag for a few seconds!" Natsu exclaimed. Everyone (except for Rogue who still has an expressionless face) was clearly surprise at how quick Gajeel was. They didn't even cared if Natsu just called Gajeel 'metal head' or if Gajeel called Natsu 'pinky'. Natsu was the first one to recover from the shock. "Heh, let's just say I've climbed chain link fences before" Gajeel said with a smug grin. His grin soon disappeared when he saw his friends' raised brows. "Only to skip school I promise" Gajeel immediately said. It's true though. Their school, Magnolia High, has chained link fences. His friends didn't look convince. Gajeel rolled his eyes. With a sigh, Gajeel said "I, Gajeel Redfox, swear on my team captain badge that I never climbed on chain link fences to do other stuff than just skipping school" His friends now looked relieved and convince. "So that's why you've been missing some classes" Erza said and made a glare that can surely scare ghosts. "It's a miracle you still pass" Lucy said with a smirk. "That's my Gajeel!" Levy said with a smile.

When Natsu's friends were shock, Natsu was the first one to recover from the suprise they felt at how quick Gajeel was and started cutting the fence. When they were done talking he is all done. "Okay guys, I'm done" Natsu said while putting his tool back in the bag. He kicked the middle part of the portion he cut of the fence and it fell. Gajeel was able to catch it before it falls to the ground and make a noise. They went through the person sized hole and opened their flashlghts. They saw tall and massive pine forest trees, wild flowers and bushes, and the ground is covered in brown leaves which makes a crunching sound.

"Should we split up?" Lucy asked. "No!" Everyone said in unison. "Okay, okay, no need to be upset" Lucy said while raising her arms as a sign of surrender. "Sting what time is it?" Erza asked looking around. Sting checked his watched. It is dark so he can't see anything. He clicked a button on his watch and his watch glowed. "It's 9:19" Sting replied.

The group slowly walked in the dark forest. They looked around the dark area with their flashlights on. The group only walked straight knowing that it may lead to the mansion. Sting thinks so by watching horror movies. He always notice that going straight but not knowing if you are lost or not always leads you to a scary place. Erza looked cautious and looks as though she is ready to strike and hit someone. It is the same with Gajeel. Levy looked slightly scared but she is putting on a tough face. The same can be said to Lucy. Rogue looked like he is emotionless. Natsu looked alert and ready.

An owl 'hooted' which made Lucy and Levy almsot jump. Levy ran next to Gajeel while Lucy accidentally jumped on Natsu because she was clinging on his arm a few seconds ago. Because of Lucy's sudden weight, Natsu tried to regain his balance by trying to stand. He grabbed the nearest person which is Sting. Sting not expecting both Lucy and Natsu's weight, fell which made Natsu and Lucy fall over as well with Lucy on top.

"Ooww" Natsu said, trying to stand. Sting was lying with his back on the ground. Natsu was lying with his back against Sting's chest and Lucy was sitting on Natsu's abdomen. "Natsu-san, as much as I like it in this position, please get off me" Sting said while struggling. Natsu heard it and said "Lucy, could you get off?" Natsu asked also struggling to get Lucy off. "Aaawww. It's kinda cozy~" Lucy said flirtatiously. "Lucy!" Both Natsu and Sting said in unison. "Oh, alright" Lucy said. Levy showed her hand to Lucy and Lucy grabbed it. She was pulled up and then Natsu stood next. He showed his hand to Sting who gladly took it.

"Alright should we continue?" asked Natsu. Everyone nodded and they started walking. Without Natsu noticing, he was still holding Sting's hand. Sting, on the other hand, noticed it and he blushed. Crimson stained his cheeks when he noticed that Natsu was still holding his hand. 'His hands are so soft' Sting thought with a blush. This didn't went unnoticed by Lucy and Rogue. While Rogue feels slightly jealous but not very jealous. He does only have a crush on Sting and not totally obsessed unlike Lucy. Lucy, on the other hand, feels very jealous as to why Sting gets to hold Natsu's hand and not hers. She walked towards the two and grabbed the hand Natsu is using to hold Sting (his right hand). Because of the sudden hold, Natsu and Sting both let go. Lucy immedietely clung to Natsu's arm.

"Natsu, this forest is a bit scary. Protect me please" Lucy said in a very convincing scared tone. Natsu rolled his eyes and just let Lucy clung to him. He knew making her let go is futile so he just went with it. He continued walking with Lucy clinging to his arm, the two being oblivious to the death glare that Sting was sending to Lucy. Erza, who saw the entire thing, shook her head.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"We've been walking for hours!" Gajeel groaned. "Sting?" asked Erza as she sat on the rock. Sting knowing what Erza is asking him replied "It's 10:33" "It's been an hour and 14 minutes Gajeel" said Levy sitting on the ground. "We still haven't found anything" Sting said as he tried to keep standing but his feet hurts so much he sat on the ground. Rogue stayed standing. Lucy sat next to Erza on the rock. Natsu also sat down on the ground. Levy sat on the ground next to Gajeel. "Should we go back?" asked Natsu. "No! We came this far" said Sting with a frown. "I told you this is a bad idea" said Erza with a frown. "Uh guys, I think we're lost" said Levy. She wrapped her arms around Gajeel in fear. "We just went straight ahead. We're not lost Levy" Gajeel assured her. Gajeel doesen't like seeing Levy scared. He pat her back as gently as he could for comfort.

"Let's get going. It won't do us any good if we stayed here longer" said Rogue. Everyone that sat stood up and dust themselves. They continued walking in the dark night in search for the mansion.

The group continued their straight trail and then heard a crunching noise somewhere behind the bushes on their right. They immedietely pointed their flashlights at the bush and only found a bunny hopping away.

"Phew!" Lucy said wiping a sweat from her forehead. Everyone sighed in relief and turned straight their flashlights straight ahead. But the moment they did it, a woman is standing in front of them. The woman was holding a lantern. It glew a beautiful golden light just like the lantern used in the old times. Because of the surprise of seeing a woman suddenly, everyone screamed (except for Rogue). Rogue was standing still in fear while the rest run away. Rogue felt scared yet excited at the same time. He always wanted to see something spooky but he knows it will endanger him. But maybe this is just a normal woman after all, it is holding a lantern. His thoughts wrre confirmed.

"Little boy are you alright?" asked the woman. Rogue snapped out of his shock state and said "Oh... Um... Yes, sorry ma'am" said Rogue. "Rogue!" Rogue heard someone screamed his name and looked behind him. He saw Gajeel and their friends running towards them. The person who screamed turned out to be Lucy. "Are you okay, buddy?" asked Gajeel. Rogue felt his cheeks go hot a little about knowing that Gajeel was worried about him and called him buddy.

"I'm okay. It is just a woman guys not a real ghost. Unfortunately" Rogue said with his usual emotionless voice. He looked bored again. The fear and excitement in his eyes disappeared. "Sorry for running away ma'am. We thought you were a ghost" Erza said with a bow. The others also apologized with a bow. "What are you teenagers doing in this dangerous forest and at night?" asked the woman "We are hear to search and see the mansion that is rumored to be haunted" Levy replied. "Ah yes, I've been warning people to stay away from the mansion for years, but failed to do so. But they are persistent" said the woman "Follow me. Stay in my house for a bit" said the woman. The woman started walking to the direction of her house which is straight ahead. "But ma'am we do not need to bother you enough as it is" said Natsu. The woman stopped on her tracks and look back. "I know where the mansion is. And I really would love a company right now" said the woman with a sad smile. The woman continued walking with the group following close behind her.

**~~~~~~~~**

They reached the woman's home. The house isn't small, but it is also not very big. It looks very well taken care off. The house gives out an old british countryside like feeling. The aura of the house is home-y and warm. When the group entered, there is a rug that shaped like a bear, soft fluffy looking sofas, pictures, and more. "Please sit down" said the woman. The group shyly went to the living room. The living room has a fireplace. A coffee table is in the middle of the room with a sofa and two chairs surrounding it. The sofa is quite long beeing able to sit atleast four adut and one kid.

Levy, Gajeel, Sting, and Erza sat down on the long sofa. Sting sat down on the soft carpet of the house. It is very very soft muvh to Sting's comfort. Natsu sat on one of the softly cushioned chairs. Lucy sat on its partner from the other side of the table.

"Here have some cookies. You guys must be hungry" said the woman "My name is Ur by the way" she added. "Ms. or Mrs." Natsu asked politely. "Mrs." replied Ur "I'm a widow" she added "Ma'am Ur, you have done enough. We really don't need to-" Natsu got cut off when Ur suddenly stuffed three chocolate chip cookies in his mouth. The chocolate chip cookies are a bit big and thick for a cookie. Natsu's mouth is full so his words isn't understandable. Everyone laughed at what Ur did to Natsu, Rogue only chuckled. Natsu chewed the cookies in his mouth and tried to swallow. He was only able to swallow some of them but a few still remained in his mouth. Using his hand, he covered his mouth and said with a mouthful "Thwis is weally gwood". The group laughed again as Natsu swallowed the rest of the cookies. Everyone grabbed one of the cookies and ate. "I'll make some tea before I'll tell you about the mansion" said Ur. Ur left the living room.

The group did their own things then. Erza started thinking about the mansion. She is so deep in thought she didn't realize she was eating one of the cookies. Natsu checked his backpack to doublecheck if he does brought everything they need or if he lost something. Sting just ate cookies while his eyes roam around the living room that has plenty of pictures and paintings.

Gajeel is just sitting feeling bored when his phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and saw that it was a message from the person earlier again. "Ugh!" Gajeel groaned "Is he still bothering you?" Levy asked. Everyone (except Lucy who is reading something in her phone and Ur who is still in the kitchen) looked at Gajeel intrested. "Yes" Gajeel said "He just can't take a hint" "Who can't take a hint?" Erza asked "His ex-boyfriend" replied Levy while shaking her head. "He is texting me again. At night" Gajeel said with frustration "Wait you had a boyfriend?" Natsu asked stunned at hearing Gajeel used to have a boyfriend Rogue looked stunned too. After all, it is GAJEEL who has a BOYFRIEND. Sting also looked stunned but not because of Gajeel having a boyfriend.

"There's a service here? Signal reaches here? How come nobody told me?" asked Sting "That's what got your attention?" Rogue asked with a raised brow "What? We are in the middle of the forest. How do you think will the signal be able to get through the trees?" asked Sting with crossed arms. Levy, Erza, Natsu, and Rogue gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Nevermind" Sting said. "Back to Gajeel. You used to have a boyfriend?" asked Natsu "Got a problem with it?" asked Gajeel "No definitely not. I'm just curious. You don't seem like the type. I mean being a football captain and all" Natsu said trying his best not to get to Gajeel's bad side "Reputations can be decieving too. Not just looks" Gajeel said. Natsu sighed and said "You know, I suddenly wish we all become friends after this adventure." Everyone in the living room looked at Natsu for a few seconds, even Lucy who seemed very distracted with the fanfiction she was reading. "That's actually a nice thought" Rogue spoke up. Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Lucy, and Erza nodded in agreement "Let's all be friends right now!" Levy said happily "We all are already friends" said Erza. "So you don't mind me having a boyfriend before?" asked Gajeel "Of course we don't! We are all friends" Sting said happily "We only became friends two seconds ago" Gajeel stated with a raised brow "Yeah but either way, we don't really mind. You are human just like us who just prefer different things" Sting said with a smile. Gajeel also smiled. "Tell us Gajeel, who is this guy that has been bothering you?" Lucy asked curiously "Why do you guys want to know?" asked Gajeel "One, out of curiosity. And two, to beat him up or to threaten him to stop bothering you. This guy can't seem to see you are happy with Levy" Erza said with a smile "Let's talk about this another time, okay?" Gajeel said looking away uncomfortable. Gajeel's friends understood how uncomfortable this was making Gajeel so they let him be. But they will bring it up after their little 'investigation'.

Levy instead talked to Lucy to get her mind to stop worrying about Gajeel. "Lu-chan what are you reading?" Levy asked curiously. "Nothing important Levy" Lucy replied with a wave of her hand. She seemed to be nervous. Levy gave a look that said 'Oh Lu-chan' and then read the book she was readig earlier. "That was close" Lucy thought. She grabbed her phone again and continued reading.

**.**

"Here a cup of tea" said Ur as she put the teapot and tea cups down on the coffee table next to the plate of cookies. The group each grab one of the tea cups. Ur poured tea in them with grace. "So, I presume you want to know the history of the mansion?" Ur asked as she grabbed a chair. She put the chair in front of the coffee table and sat down.

The group nodded. Ur smiled and said: "It's good to know that someone finally wanted to know the history of the mansion. They just go in and get spooked." "So, what is the history of it?" asked Sting.

"Long ago, this forest is owned by two rich people who love each other dearly. The thick tree leaves symbolized that nothing can penetrate their love just like how the sunlight can barely penetrate through the trees' leaves. The mansion that was built became their home. Unfortunately, the mother of the girl was involved in an accident. The girl left to visit her family. The boy also came with the girl to show his respect and love for them. When they reached the hospital, every member of the girl's family seemed to glare at him menacingly, as though it is his fault that the girl's mother is had an accident. Turns out, the boy's family was the reason. They became greedy with money. They want to have all the money the girl's family had, they are willing to kill for it. The girl was in shock and tried to defend the boy. The boy confessed that he have known this all along. He knew his parents were greedy. He knew they would someday do what they did now. He didn't bother to tell them."

"The girl felt betrayed. She kissed her mom's unconscious face and hugged her father. She went back to the mansion with the boy. When she reached the mansion, she started packing up much to the boy's shock. The boy said that she can't just leave. The girl's reply was something that have always haunted the boy ever since for he was always insulted like that by his previous lovers _'_ _I do not wish to ever be with someone with a family as greedy as yours. You people don't deserve to live a beautiful life. People like you should rot in hell!'._ The boy felt tears in his eyes as the girl left. The boy felt cursed."

"The boy, without realizing it, cursed his own home with his horrible luck for love. The house keeper, which is my family, kept the house clean and safe for we still kept on getting paid. The house was sold to people who wanted it. But they always seemed to regret it. We tried to restore it but failed. It was then claimed to be old, abandon, and haunted since the last family moved out. They seemed to have a horrible marriage already even before they moved to the house" said Ur.

The group stared at Ur, contemplating the story that was given to them. "So what family was the last to move out?" asked Sting "I really can't remember. But I do know that they had five members in their family. The last born, a boy, stayed here when the family moved out. Or at least, I think. I haven't been in the mansion a lot lately. Ghost hunters says that they can't sense ghost activities that much at the house but at the same time, it is scary and gives weird feeling in it." stated Ur. The group looked at each other. "We still plan on going in" said Natsu.

"I warn you, some woods are broken and old. Some stairs are rickety. Some people never left this house. I visit it many times but nothing ever seemed to harm me. And the backyard, do not go there, it is a maze that only the owners seemed to know the way" Ur stated with a serious look. The group nodded. "Here" Ur handed a necklace. The necklace is a chain but the pendant is a cross with a small blue gem in the middle. "The last family left that in the house. If the 'ghost' is part of that family, it is possible it only stayed to look for it. Plus it is a cross. You know what crosses do" Ur said. Sting took the necklace and put it in his pocket. The group smiled at Ur and all said at the same time, "Thank you, Ur"

Ur smiled at the happy bunch. They all finished their tea and gave Ur one last smile then left, ready to face the mansion. Once they are gone, Ur frowned. "I just hope that they will survive this." Ur thought as she cleaned the living room.

**??? POV**  
I'm at the attic playing with a knife. I throw it up and then catch it while sitting at my window. All my life I stayed in this house after my family left. My family never cared about me. So I never cared about them. In fact, I didn't care about them so much I killed them. I followed them to their new home and killed them there. I buried them at the end of the mansion's own maze. The end of the maze is only an unhabited open land. I buried the bodies that I killed there. Hmm.... Maybe I should kill Ur next. Nah. Somebody needs to clean the house. Plus she doesen't even know I'm here. She never knew and she never will. My two different colored eye that caused me most of my misery then looked at the window. My eyes saw three people near my front porch. I growled. And then I saw seven more people walking towards my front porch. I was able to see their faces. Then I grinned.

"I've been planning your demise since I started my killings and I was never found or discovered. Hope you still remember me" I said to particularly no one. I grinned at the ten bodies. Six of them helped my life to be more miserable than it already is. Four of them did NOTHING! Heck I didn't even know that one of the four existed. They'll all regret it. I grinned and then threw the knife at the wall. I have never forgotten their faces. NEVER! And if they forgot about me. I'll make them remember.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Third Person POV**

The group walked to the front porch and saw three people there. One of the three is a girl that has long black hair with green eyes. Her clothing however is a bit revealing but Natsu's group doesn't give a damn. Two of them are boys. One has a nice white hair and the other has a smooth looking dark blonde hair. Lucy, Levy, and Natsu recognized the dark blonde boy easily. He is one of Lucy's suitors, Natsu met him during a formal party once, and Levy has read about him in a magazine once. Erza, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue recognized the female. They met her when Magnolia High joined the Grand Academic Games. The two are from Crocus High. No one knows about the white haired one though.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" asked Sting confused "I'm here to check on this mansion of course. The rumors are killing me with curiosity. I just have to go and see it for myself" Minerva stated. "We haven't seen you since Grand Academic Games" Erza stated. "I have no time to visit" said Minerva. "Oh hi Rogue. I didn't notice you there." "Story of my life" said Rogue. Minerva put her arm around Rogue's shoulder. "Now don't be like that, Shadow. I just didn't notice you" said Minerva. She pressed her chest against Rogue's arm. Rogue didn't made a big deal of this though and tried to move away. Seeing that Rogue is struggling, she chuckled and let him go.

Minerva has always had a huge crush on Rogue. Rogue has been going to school in Magnolia High ever since he was five. He stayed in Magnolia High for about five years and left and went to Crocus High for five years and came back in Magnolia High because everyone in Crocus only cares about competing and winning. Heck, he hasn't learned a lot in Crocus because most teachers' focus were to get their favorite students in competitions to prove they are the best. Rogue was one of those unlucky ones. The only one who noticed him was Minerva, the hottest girl in Crocus and ever since Minerva told her friends in school she has a crush on Rogue, it spread like wildfire and made him famous. Many males sent him glares for making the hottest girl fall for him while girls oggle and went gaga for noticing that he is actually very cool for a ten year-old until the time he left which is fifteen. He couldn't take it anymore and that's why he lived alone in Magnolia. His parents gave him money while they're in Crocus though. Until now, his parents are still in Crocus.

"Hibiki, what's your reason to be here?" asked Lucy, hands on her hips and a brow raised. "I'm just here to see if the rumors are true. My curiosity is at its peak" said Hibiki. Natsu made an anime sweatdrop and asked "Why are there sparkles around him and everything seems to be brighter?" Natsu whispered to Levy "I read that he is born with it and he can control it" Levy whispered back. "I don't know what's weirder the fact that he can make those sparkles at will, the fact that you read about him, or the fact that there's a book about him at all" Natsu whispered to Levy again. Levy just shrugged her shoulders and added "Well... it is a magazine"

Hibiki noticed Levy and Natsu. He walked towards Levy and grabbed her hand. He kissed the back Levy's hand and said "Hibiki Lates, and you are?" Hibiki asked with a purr. Levy blushed and immediately took away her hand and said with a stutter "L-Levy McGarden." Levy looked at Gajeel and sighed in relief that her boyfriend didn't saw that. He most definitely won't hesitate to hit someone well known. "Hello to you too Natsu" Hibiki said when he looked at Natsu "Greetings" Natsu replied.

Gajeel, who had remained silent all this time, looked at the white haired boy and asked "And who's this guy?" with a point. "I'm Lyon" replied the white-haired man. "You're Gajeel right?" Lyon asked "Yeah" said Gajeel with an intimidating look. If this guy is going to say something rude then he should shut his mouth 'cause Gajeel ain't having it. "I'm really impressed at how you and your team were able to beat the Lamia Scale team in the Games. You're quite a good captain. No one has been able to beat Lamia Scale in football ever since Jura became the coach" 

Gajeel's eyes widen in disbelief. Jura was the coach? Everyone knew Lamia Scale has a secret coach. But no one knew who was coaching them other than the Lamia Scale team themselves. Although, rumor has it that Lamia Scale is about to show its secret coach.

Minerva feels bored now. She wants to go to the mansion and find out whatever makes the ghost hunters so scared. It can't be that bad.... Can it? "Can we stop talking and start hunting? I came here to see ghosts" said Minerva without any hint of fear but with a hint of annoyance. The group sighed and started walking to the mansion.

**~~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

We're at the front door. I looked around to see a few of us shaking. I can feel my hands getting cold. I looked at Sting and saw a big grin on his face, but he is shaking. I guess it's because that he is excited and nervous at the sametime. I looked at Erza. She looked stern and brave. But there is a frown on her face. I think she still disapprove of this idea. I'm starting to doubt it too. I looked at Sting again and saw his eyes sparkle. I felt my cheeks go hot seeing him excited. I've always had a crush on him. I just wonder if he has a crush on me. I'm so good at acting I guess I don't know if I'm acting or not. If they didn't remind me of my "formal mode" and "normal mode," I don't know which one of those modes is me. Those modes were Sting's idea. It made me laugh when we were kids.

Wait a second, why am I on the front? Oh well. I took a deep breath and slowly push open the door. What we saw is total darkness. No lights or anything. Hmm.... I stepped in first carefully. I don't know why... But I have a feeling not all of us will make it out of here alive. I just hope it is not true.

**Third Person POV:**

The group all stepped in and found nothing. Everything is dark and the room feels cold. Natsu grabbed something from his bag and clicked it ooen. Light flashed and everyone can see. There are no traps, no ghosts, no nothing. Just old and dusty furnitures. "Well..." Sting started ".....this is boring." "Grab your flashlights" said Natsu. Everyone grabbed their flashlights from their bags (for some, pockets) and clicked it open, illumintaing the room more. Minerva looked around and saw a sheet hanging, covering something. She reached out and pulled it off. It's a picture of a beautiful young woman. Gajeel nudged Natsu and asked: "Who is that?" "I don't know" replied Natsu with annoyance "I don't live in this house." Lucy moved forward and saw a writing "The original owner" said Lucy as she read the writing outloud. The group looked at each other and then Natsu asked: "How come the name of the original owner is never mentioned? Ur never told us what their names are and now not even the pictures and houses?" Sting sighed and then said: "It's the damn author. She can't think of a name" The group looked at him weirdly and all asked in unison: "What?"

Hibiki moved closer to Lucy and asked: "What is he talking about?" Lucy just shrugged. Erza shook her head and said "You're trying to break the fourth wall again are you?" asked Erza. Sting grinned and replied: "Yup!" Natsu sighed, but he has a smile on his face. Gajeel rolled his eyes while Levy giggled. "This is no time for fourth wall breaks" said Lyon sternly.

Just as Lyon said it, the door closed with a loud "thud". The group looked at it. It's not windy and they left the door wide open. Why on earth would it close on its own? Then a sinister laugh was heard. The group formed a circle. Sting felt both fear and excitement at their current situation. Lucy hugged Natsu's arm in fear. Natsu looked around with his eyes and saw no one there. He felt cold sweat on his face. Erza looked around, determined to find the person. Levy was hiding behind Gajeel. Fear written all over her face. The others also looked around with only their heads and eyes. No one moved away from their spot.

Lights flashed open revealing the room. It is dusty but not too dusty that it's a huge layer of dust. In front of them was a staircase. On the group's left are just a bunch of photos. On their right are the covered furnitures and a grandfather clock. But what got their attention was the person in front of them. He appears to be older than Natsu by two years. But younger than Sting by one year. He has a dark blue hair that almost looks like black. He has a lean body that matched Sting's and scars. The most impressive one was the scar on his side that forms a 'x'. His handsome face twisted into a sinister grin. He is holdig a knife on his right hand. What got their attention most was the eyes. It is dark blue on the right eye, but the left has a red color. Both eyes flashed dangerously and sinisterly at them.

Lyon stayed looking at the boy with fear and confusion. The boy's eyes moved to Lyon and the sinister grin disappeared followed by a frown and a growl. Seeing that the boy's eyes moved away from them, they followed. All eyes landed on Lyon.

"C-Cousin?" Lyon asked. His face started sweating. His hands turned cold. "Lyon" said the boy "I thought you're dead" said Lyon. "No. You _hoped_ that I'm dead. You and my 'family' all hoped I'm dead" replied the boy. "Gr-" before Lyon could finish, a knife was immidiately thrown at him. But it didn't hit him. It landed right next to him.

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked the boy "We don't even know who you are!" yelled Sting. The boy looked at Gajeel and said: "You don't remember? Here let me make you remember" the boy seemed to have vanished. But in reality, he just moved fast. Suddenly Gajeel was soaking wet with a bucket on his head. They heard a laugh. They looked at the boy who was suddenly back on the staircase. On his right hand was the knife he just threw at Lyon. "Now do you remember?" A memory flashed through their eyes. A little boy that seems to always get bullied and verbally abused. "Turns out it is not a dream..." Natsu said "What?" Sting asked while looking at Natsu "I dreamt about a little boy with heterochromia. Turns out, it's a memory" Natsu replied. "Odd, I have the same dream" said Erza "Me too!" said Levy "Ditto!" said Lucy "So have I" added Gajeel "Wait, so all seven of us had the same dream? Weird" said Sting while looking at his friends. "As fun as it is to think that you seven remembered me, I wanna have my revenge" said the boy. "Look we're sorry!" Levy said with tears in her eyes. "And we..." Sting pointed at himself, at Natsu, and at Erza to emphasize 'we' "...didn't do anything" "Precisely. You guys didn't do anything. I stood up for myself but failed. You know these people but didn't do anything" said the boy.

"How about us..." Hibiki addressed himself and Minerva "...what did we do?" The boy's eyes flashed with anger. "Simple, you guys added yourselves to my misery. Wherever I go, people would think I'm odd! All because of my eyes and my 'ability' of unnatural speed. "That was all in the past" said Natsu "Revenge won't do you any good." The boy's eyes looked directly at Natsu's own. "I never had anything. I won't be losing something if I kill all of you. I've already lost my mind, my conscience, my morality, and my sanity long ago" said the boy with a straight face. His eyes and expression, all blank.

"Is Ur in on this" asked Gajeel as he looked at his friends. The boy heard the question and replied: "No, she doesen't know I am here. Although, she does seems to sometimes sense my presence. But since she is getting old, she thinks it is just old age." "Look cousin, why don't we just talk this out?" asked Lyon. "Talk it out? Talk it out?! You really expect _me_ to just talk it out after bullying me for no reason? Oh wait... You guys do have a reason. Since I'm way too fast, you fear me. You fear my ability. And that's why..." The boy's angry eyes looked at Sting, Erza, and Natsu "...You didn't do anything to help me. You think I can handle it alone because of my ability."

Everyone looked down with sadness, guilt, and regret in their eyes. No one denied because its true. Rogue remembered being scared of the boy and thinking back on his father's words that if someone get themselves in of trouble, they can get out of it. And knowing of the boy's ability, he didn't bother. And Rogue is also afraid to get bullied too. The same feeling is in Erza, Sting, and Natsu.

"We all remembered what we've done. But we forgot one thing: what's your name?" asked Rogue. The boy's frowned turned into a cheshire grin and said: "I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster. And this is the last place you'll ever see"

The group's eyes widen in fear. Hearing those words means that they are gonna die in the mansion. "I've always planned for my revenge and I was just about to start hunting each one of you. But I never knew you guys would come to me instead. I really prefer to hunt you down" said Gray. "Are all the disappearances that happened was you?" asked Levy. Gray nodded and said: "For practice. Now, like I said I prefer to hunt. And I know this place like the back of my hand. So... Let's play" Gray pulled a lever from the wall **(where did that come from)** and suddenly a giant trap door opened under them. They all fell in and screams can be heard because they'll be sliding on different places of the mansion that only Gray knows.

With a sinister grin Gray said: "The hunt has begun!" His eyes flashed dangerously.

**~~~~~~~~**

**Gray's POV**  
I watched those fools fall into the trapdoor with amusement. I grinned maniacally and ran to the backyard where the maze is. I know every inch of the maze so hunting will be a bit easy. Those trapdoors will lead somewhere in the maze that I know where.

Near the entrance of the maze, there is a pavilion with a microphone. I don't know how it was put there or why it was put there but there are speakers in the maze where so people in the maze can hear you. Wherever they are in the maze, there is a speaker. There is also a pond and pavilion in the middle of the maze. The pavilion also has a microphone that is connected to the speaker. I made sure all of it are in perfect working condition and it is lit thanks to solar powered lights.

I counted 1-10 to count the seconds so when they will be there. As I said ten, I heard some 'oofs' and 'ow'. Fun fact, if someone is in the pavilion and the mic is turned on, you can hear the people in the maze. Only if you're in the pavilion though. I grabbed the mic and said: "Did you enjoy the slide? I made sure it is in working condition." All I heard are groans of pain and annoyance. What annoyed me was Gajeel's "Fuck you!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anyway, this is a game. If I found you it is game over. Unfortunately for you, it's permanent. Good luck. You better run and try to find the exit before I get you" I said with a grin. "Three, two, one! Run!" I yelled. I turned off the mic and started running in the maze.

**Third Person POV**  
Sting heard Gray's counting. He looked beside him and saw that he is with Erza. She is already standing with a determined look in her eyes. "C'mon, Sting. We have to stay alive" said Erza. She offered a hand to Sting which he took. Sting gave Erza a determined smile and said: "Let's go look for the others." Their left and right is a wall covered with plants. The only way to start is at the front. They walked and saw plenty of paths "We're not gonna split up, Erza" said Sting. Erza nodded in agreement. They were about to head on the path to their left when suddenly Rogue came running towards them. Not being able to stop fast enough, he ended up hitting Erza and Sting.

"Sorry" said Rogue. He offered both his hands to the two and they grabbed it. Rogue pulled them up and said: "Let's go find the others" with a determined look in his naturally blank eyes. The other two nodded and instead of walking, they ran with their flashlights of course.

**~~~~~~**

Natsu groaned in annoyance. After hearing Gray's game, it just fueled something inside him. He walked instead of running praying to God that he'll live. Fortunately the bag is with him. He grabbed the flashlight and turned it on. It's dark and cold, and he was hungry. He opened his bag and saw a granola bar. "Good enough" said Natsu as he opened the wrapper and took a bite.

**~~~~~~~**

Lyon looked around. He has been here when he was kid when they used to live here. He used to go here just to see the middle. But only to reach the middle. Since it doesn't seem familiar, he is at the other side of the maze. Lyon sighed and got up and started walking. He opened the flashlight that he had with him and pointed it at random.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Minerva heard footsteps. She prayed that it's either Lyon or Hibiki. However, when she looked behind her, she saw Gray. A knife raised on his right hand. His eyes seem to glow in the dark. She gasped and ran east even if there is an opening at the west. Gray counted to twenty then ran after her.

Minerva turned left but ended with a dead end. She looked behind her and saw Gray. "You're boring. Don't worry I kill quick and fast" said Gray holding the knife. Gray came charging at her but she brought a knife of her own. She moved away and prepared to stab Gray. But Gray saw the attack coming so he raised his hand and grabbed Minerva's wrist that holds the knife. Minerva froze in fear. It never occurred to her to kick Gray. All she felt is fear and dread. "Game over" said Gray. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow and prepared to scream in pain.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Hibiki was just walking with his flashlight on. He looked at his watch and said: "1:02, huh, time flies fast." Unexpectedly he heard a scream. Minerva's scream. In fear, he ran to where Minerva's scream came from. He is scared, but he is not gonna run away from a friend. Recalling to where he heard her, he stopped and turned off his flashlight to replace it with night vision goggles. He knows Gray will find it easier to find them through flashlights. He turned right and found blood and Minerva's flashlight. But Minerva's body is gone. And there is no blood trail. Hibiki sighed sadly and said: "Goodbye, Minerva." He walked away from the scene with a sad look.

**.**

Gray is at the entrance of the maze again. He dropped Minerva's body next to the pavilion and went back in. He'll do that to all of them. "One down, nine to go" he whispered.

**.**

Gajeel and Levy are together walking in the maze. Their flashlights are small and produced little light. But it'll have to do. "I hope we can get out of this mess" said Levy. She looked at Gajeel and saw tears collecting at his eyes. But he refused to let it pour "Gajeel, what's wrong?" asked Levy. "It's just that, if I hadn't had the idea to come here after hearing Bumblebee's plans, we wouldn't be in this mess. You don't deserve to die Levy" replied Gajeel. "If there is someone Gray should kill it's me and only me. The others don't deserve this" he added. Levy felt tears gather at the corners of her eyes. "No, Gajeel. You don't deserve this" said Levy. She kissed Gajeel's face and added "No one does." Her tears flowed freely down her face. "It's because of me he is like this. I bullied him" said Gajeel. "I started everything"

"No you didn't. Didn't he already implied that he has a hard life already?" said Levy to convince Gajeel that it's not his fault. "But instead of helping him, I made his life worse by hurting him" said Gajeel. "I should've been kind." Gajeel's tears flowed out. "If I could turn back time, I would help Gray instead" said Levy sadly. "That's nice, but you've done nothing wrong. I wish I could turn back time and help him" said Gajeel as he wiped Levy's tears with his left hand. He wiped his tears with his right. "That's cute, but your girlfriend had also done something to me than you thought" a voice said.

Both looked behind them and saw Gray. "Sorry to ruin the moment though. And about what you said, it's too late to forgive you. I'm fueled enough as it is" said Gray holding a knife. Their eyes widened in fear. "Well, this hunt is going fast. But it's time for all of you to get a permanent shut-eye" said Gray preparing to attack. "I'll give you a twenty second headstart if you like"

"Levy run!" Gajeel yelled. Levy shook her head and said: "I'm not leaving you Gajeel!" "Just go..." Gajeel looked back "...survive for me" he added. The look of love and determination in Gajeel's eyes convinced Levy to run. She gave Gajeel a kiss on the lips — which made Gray flinch in disgust but he let them be considering this will be their last moments — and then she said: "I love you" "I love you too" replied Gajeel. Levy ran away.

"Not gonna join her?" Asked Gray with a tilt of his head. "If I'm gonna die, I'll die fighting!" yelled Gajeel as he prepared his stance. A knife came flying at Gajeel but Gajeel has a keen sight and saw it. He moved away and it end up hitting the wall where his head was. Gray ran at Gajeel, knife ready. He was about to stab Gajeel with his quick speed but oddly he was able to dodge away. Gray was stunned no one ever saw him coming. But Gajeel did. Using the few seconds he had as an advantage, he punched Gray square in the jaw. Gray came flying at the maze wall.

Gray groaned and sat up. He growled and stood up while dusting himself. He smirked and said: "I'm impressed. But you are not good enough!" Gray charged at Gajeel and then suddenly vanished. Gajeel looked behind him and felt a fist hit him. His head hit the plant covered maze wall with a loud thud. Gray was about to hit him again when Gajeel suddenly grabbed his fist and threw him away. Gray recovered quickly. He looked at the wall where Gajeel is and came near him. He had a wound on his temple and it is bleeding.

Gajeel groaned in pain and his eyesight was blurry. He didn't expect Gray to be so strong. He hit his head pretty hard and he felt his lip had a cut for being punched. His eye sight started darkening. Dark spots started appearing and then... all was black.

Gray hovered on top of Gajeel. He passed out, Gray thought. He grabbed his knife and rose it, he was about to prepare the final blow when suddenly a book hit him square in the side of his face.

"Leave him alone, Gray!" yelled Levy. Gray growled. Levy threw another book at him and it hit him square on the face. This annoyed Gray even more. He can go after Gajeel later. After all, he is badly injured. Levy seeing that he got Gray's attention ran away quickly knowing that Gray will follow. Looking back he did follow, but with a very scary look on his face.

**.**

Natsu hummed a tune to himself to help ease his worry. He turned left then he gasped in shock. There on the floor lay Gajeel unconscious. He ran towards him and checked Gajeel for wounds. He has a black eye, a busted lip, and a wound on his right temple. The other parts, just bruises. Natsu sighed in relief and grabbed his bag. He brought out a medical kit and started patching Gajeel up, making sure to clean the wound on his temple.

**.**

Levy ran faster than she ever ran before. Her life literally depends on it. She turned right and stopped. Fear on her eyes. It's a dead end. She looked behind her and saw Gray, panting. "For a squirt, you sure are fast" he said.

Levy shook but made a stance to fight anyway. "Gray, look we are sorry. You are right. We feared you. I know you are angry b—"

"Angry? Angry?! I'm not angry, Levy. I'm in rage! I want to hurt you, to KILL you! Don't try to talk your way out of this Levy. I'm already shattered into a million pieces. It's pointless now. Don't worry. Your death won't be painful. All you did to me was give me disgusted looks and ignore me anyway" Gray cut off Levy. He prepared his knife and readied to attack. He launched at Levy with a knife on his hand. But Levy ducked and moved away making Gray land where she was a few seconds ago. Gray growled then smirked. He threw the knife and it hit straight at her right elbow when she was about to turn left. He went over to her as she dropped in pain while gripping her bleeding arm. He removed the knife and said: "Game over" then he stabbed Levy using the same knife.

**~~~~~~~**

"What time is it?" Erza asked "1:12" Sting replied. "I wonder if Natsu-san is okay" said Sting. "Natsu's smart, Sting. He'll stay alive" said Erza to try and cheer Sting up. "But what if he died? And I never got to tell him I love him?" Sting asked to particularly no one. Erza looked at Sting with a sad but thoughtful expression on her face. She knew Sting is in love with Natsu. Not knowing how to comfort him, she didn't said anything.

Rogue was behind them listening to the conversation. He has a crush on Sting, yes. But he didn't know Sting has a crush on Natsu. Well actually, Sting is in LOVE with Natsu. But that's okay for him. It stung, yes, but not as much as he thought. Come to think of it, he didn't felt hurt as much as he thought he should. Maybe it's because of the fact that all he has with Sting is a crush. People often confuse the thought of having a crush on someone with being in love with someone. He is not in love with Sting. He is truly in love with... "...Gajeel" whispered Rogue without realizing it. "What was that?" asked Erza. Rogue's face flushed and then he said "Nothing."

**~~~~~~**

Lucy was trembling while walking. She doesn't want this place to be her doom. She wants to live happily ever after with Natsu. She knows they were made to be together so she is gonna make sure she survive this.

When she turned left, she bumped into someone. The hit was not strong so she just stumbled backwards a little. She looked up in fear, praying in her mind that it's not Gray. She sighed in relief when she was able to see a familiar dark blonde hair.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Hibiki asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Lucy. "I'm so scared right now." Lucy was trembling and the fear in her eyes is obvious. Seeing this made Hibiki feel sad and worry for her.

"I can accompany you instead" said Hibiki. Lucy looked at Hibiki up and down with happiness shining in her eyes. Having a company is better than being alone on the dark maze. She nodded her head furiously with a smile on her face. Hibiki smiled too and they started walking together.

A few minutes of walking and talking, Lucy and Hibiki temporarily forgot where they were. He isn't so bad, thought Lucy with a smile. It's not until they heard the voice they've been dreading did they remembered what their current predicament is.

"Having fun? Good. At least you'll die knowing you had fun before feeling scared" said Gray whose leaning on the maze wall throwing up a knife and catching it with a smirk.

Lucy felt fear and started backing away. Hibiki glared daggers at Gray. Gray faked yawned and said "Your glare needs work, Mr. Lates" said Gray. He stood up straight and prepared a stance to attack.

"Lucy, run!" yelled Hibiki. Lucy looked at Hibiki with hesitation. She doesn't want to leave him behind just like that. Hibiki sensed Lucy's hesitation and yelled again "I said RUN!" Lucy felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She sobbed then ran away, never looking back at Hibiki. She sobbed harder at the thought of never being able to see Hibiki again. She prayed to God that Hibiki survives. But something in her gut tells her, he won't make it.

**~~~~~~~~**

Gajeel groaned in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the midnight sky above him. He felt stabbing pain on his temple and grunted. While sitting up, he reached up a hand to touch his temple but was smacked away by a hand.

"Don't touch it!" said Natsu. "Are you okay?"

Gajeel looked at his surroundings, scanning them trying to remember what happened. Suddenly, memories of what happened earlier flshed before his eyes. He stood up immediately which he regretted because his head throbbed in pain. He groaned in pain and was forced to sit down by Natsu.

"H-How long was I out?" asked Gajeel, worry painted on his face. "Eight minutes" replied Natsu. "W-where's Levy?" Gajeel asked Natsu with worry-filled eyes. Natsu looked down and said: "I-I don't know. I was walking by when I saw you already out cold. And all I saw were these two books" Gajeel felt fear bubble up inside him. He feared the worst for Levy. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and grabbed the two books. Natsu sensed Gajeel's sadness. He stood up and said: "Why don't we go and find her?" asked Natsu encouragingly. He showed his hand to Gajeel with a determined smile.

Gajeel eyed Natsu's hand. He wiped his eyes to remove the unshed tears and then smirked. He grabbed it Natsu pulled him up. "Let's do this! I'm all fired/revved up!" Both yelled in unison with determination to win whatever game Gray is trying to pull at them.

**~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy stood still after running for what felt like decades but in reality only minutes. She panted to regain her breath from the run. Panic and fear are the obvious emotions on her face. She looked around in panic hoping to see if Gray was coming. So far none. Lucy sighed in relief. Her relieved expression soon turned into panic when she heard the voice of the person she was running away from.

"He put up a good fight. Not as good as Gajeel though" said Gray with an annoyed look. Lucy's eyes widen in fear when she saw Gray's white shirt have blood splashes on them. It was redder than before. Lucy then realize Hibiki didn't made it.

"Game over. Good bye, Lucy" said Gray while his eyes flashed dangerously in the dark night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lyon turned on a corner with cautious steps. His eyes then widen when he found a small pool of blood on the grass that he almost stepped on. He backed away a little until he saw a bag. He grabbed it and opened the bag to see the contents of it being one book, a smartphone, a pen, and a notepad. He grabbed the book and saw the name "Levy McGarden". His eyes grew wider in fear. "He had finished her. I wonder who else" Lyon asked to himself. He sighed sadly and hoped that he finds at least Lucy or Gajeel or any of Levy's friends to at least return her stuff to them. He slung the bag on his shoulders and proceeded to walk.

When he passed by a corner, he saw Gajeel and Natsu walked pass. He ran at them calling them out. "Gajeel! Natsu!" Lyon yelled

The two friends stopped and saw someone's shadow running towards them. They made a battle stance, but then they heard a familiar voice. "It's Lyon!" said Natsu. He stood straight hesitantly thinking that maybe Gray was just around the corner. Gajeel did the same.

When Lyon came to them, Gajeel noticed a familiar bag slung on Lyon's shoulders. "Isn't that..." Gajeel wasn't able to finish his sentence because it was replaced with a sob when he saw the bag. Lyon removed the bag and handed it to him. "I found it near a pool of blood. I'm sorry for your loss, Gajeel" said Lyon sadly. He looked down as well showing sympathy.

Gajeel felt tears at the corners of his eyes. He kept on wiping them but it always comes back. Fortunately, the tears didn't shed. Natsu patted his back in a comforting manner. "This is all my fault" said Gajeel. Natsu and Lyon wanted to comfort him. To say something. But nothing came for they don't know what right words to say.

After a few moments of silence with only Gajeel's soft sobs, Lyon broke it by saying: "Let's keep on moving. Levy would want you to survive Gajeel." Gajeel nodded in understanding and stood up. He felt rage in him. But at the sametime he felt regret, guilt, frustration, and sadness in him.

Natsu glanced at Gajeel as they kept walking. He sighed and looked at the moon and stars above. He prayed in his mind that no one else would die.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Erza, Sting, and Rogue came to a halt when they saw a beautiful pavilion with a pond with koi fishes in them. It's wider than any part of the maze they so far saw. They had a feeling to turn right and when they did, it showed the this beautiful sight even under the night sky.

"Well done! You guys reached the middle of the maze!" said a familiar voice. They looked at the pavilion and saw him there. They glared daggers at him but Gray just chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. You reached the middle" said Gray. "We want out of this, Gray!" Erza yelled in anger. She growled at Gray angrily. "You seemed to be a fun opponent" said Gray seriously this time. The teasing or mocking tone of his voice is all gone. He had a smirk carved on his face, but his eyes shows seriousness. "Don't worry. I am a fun opponent to fight. But you WILL lose" said Erza. Sting and Rogue also prepared to attack. No way are they letting Erza fight this mad man alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ur had a bad feeling the moment the kids left her home. She paced around the house with worry. She may be getting old but she still looked young. She drank some calming tea to ease her nerves. It did for a little bit, until she heard the mic in the maze worked. Her eyes widen in shock.

Ur thought she was all alone in the mansion because she is it's caretaker. But she knew deep down there was someone else in there too. And she knew who it was. She blames her sightings of Gray and from hearing him from time to time as her old age. She knew who Gray was because he would always go to her for comfort when his family lived here before. Maybe that's the reason why Gray still hadn't killed her.

But she knew Gray could be killing someone. She knew about the back of the maze being a barren land. An empty space. She went there once and saw many graves. At least Gray thought of giving them tombstones, thought Ur. She sighed sadly and said: "I don't want to do this. But I have to." She grabbed a gun and her phone then made a call. After the call, she headed to the maze itself.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lyon, Natsu, and Gajeel heard some noise from coming from their left. They followed the sounds, while making mistaken turns a couple of times, to end up with seeing a pavilion and a man-made looking pond with koi fishes. What got their attention most was Erza, Sting, and Rogue fighting the one and only Gray. The three were panting heavily with bruises and cuts. From the knife, thought Natsu. Gray is also bruised but not as much as the three.

Gray ran towards Erza who seemed tired but ready to fight. Erza was preparing for Gray's attack when suddenly a blur of silver came and hit Gray. Turns out it was Lyon! "Are you alright, Erza?" Lyon asked at the scarlet haired girl. She nodded in reply.

Sting seeing Lyon looked at the left where Lyon came from and saw Natsu. Sting felt a fluttery feeling in him and beamed.

Natsu looked at the scene in search for a certain blonde and found what he was searching for. A fluttery feeling came in his body and he smiled happily "Sting!" Natsu yelled. He ran at Sting and the other did the same with a yell of "Natsu!" The two hugged each other closely not knowing why they felt like they hadn't seen each other for years but in reality it was only minutes.

Their hug was broken by Gajeel clearing his throat. They both looked at Gajeel and Gajeel, as a reply, pointed at Erza and Lyon fighting Gray. "Sorry Gajeel" said Natsu. "We have to help them" said Rogue coming towards the two. Sting and Natsu nodded and let go of each other with Natsu giving Sting a peck on the cheek. This cause Sting to blush for a moment until Erza landed right beside and Natsu charged at Gray snapping him from his love-filled daze.

**(I'm not good with action scenes so bear with it please)**

Natsu came charging at Gray preparing a punch. When he swung his fist, it was caught by Gray who in turn, also punched Natsu using his other hand. Natsu was also able to grab Gray's hand. Both glaring at eahc other and their fists currently unusable. Natsu tried to kicked Gray at his gut. But Gray pushed him off and did a back flipped to get away.

Natsu scanned the area as Sting tried to swing at Gray. He saw that Gray's knife was away from him. He tried to ran at it but was kicked away when Erza, whose now fighting Gray, accidentally kicked it. Natsu groaned and tried to grab it again. The second attempt was successful and Natsu grinned to himself.

Erza and Gray kept evading each other's attack. But Erza, unfortunately for Gray, does it better. Erza can always give Gray good hits. Erza tried to punched Gray's face but Gray saw it coming and blocked the attack by blocking it using his arms. Erza expected it to happen. When Gray removed his arms from his face, he received a kick from Erza. He came flying backwards and hit a maze wall. He growled and spit blood with blood coming out of his nose. He wiped his mouth and nose and then prepared for an attack. Then, he came at Erza with a battle cry.

Natsu held the knife while aiming at Gray. His other eye was close for better aim. He watched Gray create a battle cry then ran at Erza. Erza ducked from the coming fist then punched Gray's gut. Seeing an opening, Natsu threw the knife. The knife came flying at Gray. Unfortunately, Gray sensed it coming and was barely able to dodge. The knife grazed his arm giving him a wound. Clutching his arm painfully, he looked behind him and growled at Natsu. Out of nowhere he received a heavy punch from Gajeel.

"That's for Levy!" Gajeel yelled. Gray went flying and hit his head hard on the maze wall. He groaned and slowly stood up because of the unbearable pain in his head.

"We can beat you, Gray! I suggest you give up!" yelled Erza. Gray looked the six remaining friends surrounded Gray while glaring daggers at him. Gray then remembered something that caused him to laugh like the insane person he is.

"What so funny, huh?" Gajeel asked angrily. "I totally forgot something!" Gray said with a maniacal grin. Then, Gray disappeared and reappeared near the knife Natsu had thrown.

Twirling the knife with a maniacal grin Gray said: "I totally forgot that I'm very fast." Gray beamed at the shock expression on their faces. Guess they forgot too, Gray thought. With a grin, Gray disappeared and reappeared behind Lyon, who Gray stabbed at his side.

"Argh!"

Lyon felt pain surge through him. He dropped on the floor while covering the stabbed area. Blood flowed out of the wound and into ground, staining the green grass below him.

Gray was about to stab him again but was quickly punched away by Natsu.

"Lyon are you alright?!" Natsu asked worriedly. He kneeled next to Lyon and put a hand on his shoulder. "Y-yeah I'm—Agh!—fine" said Lyon in pain.

Natsu was about to help Lyon up when suddenly he felt a pain hit him on the gut. He stumbled backwards and glared at Gray who also has a glare to give him.

"For a guy with pink hair, you know how to fight!" Gray shouted.

Natsu felt his cheeks flushed out of anger and embarrassment. Some people always tend to underestimate him because of his hair.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled. He growled and punched Gray on the gut and added a kick to his already painful body.

"Why you little shit!" Gray yelled. He disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu. Natsu then felt pain at the back of his right knee, the one he used to kick Gray. He never felt that kind of pain before as though if he's bone broke. Then felt himself get thrown and landed with a loud 'splash' in the pond.

Natsu tried to stand but pain coursed through his right leg and he landed with a 'splash' again in the pond. "Great! Just great! My leg is broken" Natsu mumbled in pain.

"Natsu/Natsu-san!" Erza and Sting both yelled as they watched their friend get thrown. Suddenly, the two felt pain in their stomach and both of them got thrown. "Guys!" Gajeel yelled but then he felt pain on his side. Gray punched him on his side. "Gajeel!" yelled Rogue. The he was also punched on the face by Gray.

Gray beat up every single one of them out of anger. Gray doesn't know why he suddenly felt anger all of the sudden but he knows beating them up makes him feel better, especially Gajeel.

'Crack' "Aaaagggghhhh!"

Gajeel yelled when he felt a lot of pain on his arm. Gray broke his arm with a grin. He grabbed the knife and stabbed Gajeel.

"Ugh!" Gajeel held his painful stabbed wound with his good arm and growled at Gray. Gray's eyes showed nothing. It is a blank expression. He walked towards Sting but was stopped when Lyon held on his leg.

"Gray, listen to me" said Lyon while panting hard. The pain in his side was ubearable! Gray just looked down at Lyon and kicked him at the chest. He continued walking towards Sting. He was about to stab Sting until he saw something gleaming. It was dangling on Sting's shaky hands. Gray felt tears at the corners of his eyes. It's been a long time since he saw his necklace, the only thing good that his family gave him.

The necklace was his missing cross necklace that looks like a sword with a beautiful sparkling blue gem. He always treasured that necklace.

Sting stood up with pain and asked: "I-Is this yours?"

"Give me that!" Gray yelled but Sting held it away. "So it is yours" said Sting. "Where did you get it?" asked Gray angrily. "Ur had it" replied Sting.

Anger filled Gray's body. The damn woman, Gray thought. While Gray was fuming, Erza and Rogue also recovered and stood with shaky legs.

"Look Gray, We are not the people you once knew. We are now different" Gajeel tried to say with the pain in his stab wound. "Gray, I know I'm your cousin yet I caused you pain. I should've comforted you. But I didn't. It's okay if you kill me. But please, not them. You have always been a good cousin. A good person. You broke so kill me if it will help. Just let them fix it" said Lyon trying to stand.

"We'll help you, Gray. We'll put this behind us" said Erza. Sting nodded in agreement.

Gray listened to the words they were giving him. He wants to listen to them. He wants to follow them. But he knew it was just a lie. A big fat lie! They won't change. People never change.

"Here"

Sting threw him his necklace. He looked at it with sadness gleaming in his eyes. But instead of wearing it like he wanted to do, he dropped it on the floor. He looked at everyone—except for Natsu who was still sitting in the pond because of his broken leg which was placed behind him—with no emotion and said: "Like I said, I've already been broken into a million pieces. Nothing can fix me."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Gray rose his arm and was about to stab Sting until he felt pain in his back. For a few seconds everyone stood still not doing anything until Gray used his hand and checked the cause of the few seconds of pain. He felt a syringe behind him. He grabbed it and saw it was a syringe. By the looks of it, it was filled with liquid. Well used to be anyway. It all got shot in Gray.

Gray suddenly felt everything turning. Black spots started appearing his vision. Everything started fading into black and then, Gray dropped unconscious.

**~~~~~~~**

The six injured friends stared at Gray's unconscious body. They all have shock written all over their faces.

"Wh-what just happened?" asked Gajeel.

Natsu felt someone behind him. He looked behind him and saw Ur standing with a gun. A gun that shoots dart.

"Ur!" Natsu said surprise. Everyone snapped out of their shock and then looked at Ur.

Turns out, Ur is not alone. Two police officers are with her. One of them is the chief. Natsu knows because he is Natsu's uncle. His name is Atlas Flame Dragneel, his father's younger brother. The other is one of his uncle's friend. His name is Zirconis.

"Are you kids alright?" Ur asked worriedly. She headed over each one of them to check them. Those who were standing, which are Erza, Rogue, and Sting, all collapsed on the floor knowing how tired they are. Gajeel and Lyon, who were badly injured, felt so tired yet glad at the same time. Finally the nightmare is over. The both of them became unconscious.

"I-I don't know, Ms. Ur" said Sting with a stutter. Sting was trying to stay awake, but he was so tired. He looked at his watch and said: "2:00 in the morning." Then, Sting fainted. He was asleep. He wasn't able to stay awake for long.

The same goes for Erza. She tried to stay awake. But the fact that her friends are out of danger made her happy enough to feel relax. So, she succumbed to her desire to rest. She fell asleep on the soft grass below her.

"Natsu!" yelled Atlas Flame worriedly. He ran towards Natsu and helped him get out of the pond. Atlas set Natsu down on the grass and asked: "Kid, are you hurt?" Natsu looked at his uncle and nodded, He pointed at his right leg and said: "Broken and I feel so tired." He fainted but was caught by Atlas who was next to him. "Don't worry, Natsu. Uncle's got you"

"How about you, Rogue?" Ur asked. Rogue didn't reply and instead stood up slowly and with shaky legs. He looked at Ur with a worried expression and said: "They need much more medical attention. I got the least injuries" Ur nodded.

Atlas looked at his partner and said: "Zirconis, ask for more help." Zirconis nodded and grabbed the walkie-talkie calling for backup and more medical assistance.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rogue watched his friends got put into a stretcher and carried out of the blasted maze. Fortunately, Ur knows the way and put lights in them so the police and nurses knows where to go to escape. He sighed tiredly and followed Ur out of the maze as he was the last one to not leave. "Sir, we would like to interview you for this incident" said Zirconis. Rogue nodded tiredly. Zirconis was about to ask his first question when Ur intervened.

"Absolutely not! This kid is tired let him rest!" yelled Ur exasperatedly. Zirconis was about to retort until Atlas intervened too. "I agree with her Zirconis. Maybe tomorrow afternoon." Zirconis nodded in agreement and instead join the other officers.

"Why don't you rest kid?" asked Atlas. "I want to see them get healed. To know that nothing's going to happen to them" replied Rogue. His expression was blank but his eyes were screaming worry. "Don't worry, kid. We'll take care them. They are out of harm's way. You can rest" assured Atlas with a friendly smile. Rogue looked tiredly at Atlas and nodded. He stood up and went to one of the vans where his friends are. "And kid..." Rogue looked back at Atlas "...I'm glad they have you as a friend. You're a good friend" Rogue smiled at Atlas' compliment and went inside the van.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Black

It was all black. Then there are voices. One sounded high pitched, like a child. Another sounded like a worried woman's voice. Another sounded also worried but a male's. It was deep.

*blink*

Onyx eyes opened and the first thing Natsu saw was the white walls. He felt himself in a bed and tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it because pain surged through right leg and head.

"What happened?" Natsu asked particularly to himself. Memories of last night's happenings flashed through his eyes. Gray, the maze, the chases, his friends! Natsu sat up and looked around to see if his friends were there. He sighed in relief when he saw they were with him in the same room but with different medical beds. He lied back down.

Natsu realized he was not alone when he felt a hug.

"Natsu-nii" said a worried high pitched voice Natsu recognize immediately.

"Hi, Wendy" said Natsu "What time is it?" he asked. Wendy looked like she was about to cry. She had tears at the corners of her eyes and said "Ten in the morning."

Natsu's eyes widen. Ten? He never woke up that late before. Nine he is okay with but ten? Nope, he'll make sure that never happens again. He will not wake up at Ten ever! Guess that really took a toll on me, Natsu thought.

"Are you alright Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked. She looks like she was definitely going to cry. "Yes, Wendy. I'm fine" replied Natsu. He patted his little sister's shoulder and added: "I'm tough remember? I'm not gonna go down just like that."

"Are you alright, son?" two voices asked at the same time. Natsu looked behind Wendy and saw his mother and father. They all have worried expressions carved on their faces. Natsu sat up to see his parents better.

"Don't make us worry like that, son" said Igneel while Grandeeney nodded in the background. Natsu looked down guiltily for making his parents worry. He thought it would be a short and simple mission. But turns out he was wrong.

"How is your leg, Natsu?" asked his mom. Natsu looked at his leg in a cast and sighed "It hurt a little" he replied. "You have to wear that cast for 2-3 months, Natsu. You'll also have to use a crutch" said Igneel. Natsu nodded wordlessly. Silence took over for a couple of minutes. No one in the family spoke.

Natsu couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. He looked down guiltily and said: "I'm sorry mom, dad, Wendy." He didn't looked up to his family to meet their eyes. He stayed looking down in shame at the thought that his parents were probably worried, angry, and disappointed at what he had done. Tears fell down his eyes to his lap.

The three sensed Natsu's distress and frustration. They wrapped their arms around him in a tight family hug.

"Shh... It's okay. Mommy's got you" cooed Grandeeney. She loves all her children and wouldn't want to see them cry. "Don't worry Natsu. We love you. We are not angry. A little disappointed but not angry" said Igneel trying to comfort him.

"A little? You should be very disappointed. I learned many fighting techniques! I'm a smart person! Yet, I wasn't good enough out there in the real world to actually fight! I wasn't able to protect my friends! I disobeyed your orders!" yelled Natsu with frustration. Wendy shook her head and hugged his brother tighter. "Natsu-nii, you tried to protect them. That's what counts. You tried"

"We are also to blame. We didn't prepared you enough to what the real world could be, Natsu" said Igneel. "No preparation will ever be enough when facing the reality" replied Natsu. He was only sobbing now. No tears fell. Natsu wiped his eyes so the only traces of his crying was his bloodshot eyes.

The family stayed in that hug for who-knows-how long until the door bursted open revealing a silver haired man that almost looked exactly like Sting.

"Where's my, son?" Yelled the man.

A groan erupted next to Natsu. Everyone who was conscious looked at the person who made the noise. It turned out to be Sting.

"My body hurts so bad" said Sting. "Sting!" the man yelled. "H-hey dad" replied Sting. Weisslogia ran towards his son. When he reached his son, he hit him on the head and gave Sting a big hug. "Ow!" Sting yelped.

"Don't ever do that again, boy!" said Weisslogia with tears pouring down on his cheeks but with a happy smile on his face. Tears of joy, Sting thought. Sting hugged his father back with as much love.

Gajeel had been awake all this time. He just stayed lying down on the bed. His body hurts too much to move. He had bandages wrapped around his torso. Bandages were wrapped around his forehead. Gauze and band-aids covered his body. His broken arm has a cast and a sling.

He witnessed Natsu's outburst and the family hug. He saw how Sting's dad ran to him and gave him a hug. I wonder what it feels like, thought Gajeel with a sad smile. He was happy for his friends to be reunited with his family. But he wants to know what it feels like to have one.

"You also want to feel what having a family feels like, huh?" Gajeel was startled when a sudden voice spoke up. He looked at his left and saw Erza also covered with bandages but not as much as he. She was looking at Natsu and Sting's family interactions. Gajeel looked up to the ceiling

"How'd you know?" Gajeel asked. "I give that look all the time whenever I see family interactions" replied Erza. "It hurts that you'll never know what it feels like, huh?" Gajeel asked. He looked back at Erza who looked at him in turn. "Yeah" she replied.

Natsu looked at Sting as Sting and Weisslogia pulled away from the hug. "How are you, Sting?" Natsu asked feeling so much happiness bubble in him that there are butterflies.

Sting blushed at the fact that Natsu's worried about him and replied: "I-I'm fine, Natsu. No need to worry." Sting gave Natsu a reassuring smile "How're you?" He asked.

Natsu smiled back at Sting and replied: "I'm fine now." The two didn't realize that they were staring at each other lovingly. This made their families smirk and their other two friends snicker. Hearing the snickering, the two stopped looking at each other and looked at the beds that were parallel to theirs. They saw Gajeel and Erza.

"You guys are awake!" Natsu and Sting said in unison. "How long?" Both added. "Long enough" replied Erza. "I heard your outburst, Pinky. Don't worry I feel the same sometimes" said Gajeel, giving Natsu a sad smile. Natsu returned it with a sad smile of his own.

The door opened softly revealing Rogue. He had a black eye and bandages wrapped around his forehead. He was holding an ice pack on his head. Other than that, he seemed fine.

"Hi, guys" he said with a wave. The others waved back at him. "How are you, Rogue?" Erza asked. "I'm fine. I didn't got a lot of beating. The question is: how are _you_ feeling?" Rogue asked to them. "Much better than last night, that's for sure" replied Gajeel. Rogue's face flushed a little at seeing Gajeel. But no one seemed to notice. Either that or they don't care.

"Where's Lyon?" asked Natsu curiously. "He is currently resting. He just got out of his operation" replied Rogue. Rogue grabbed a chair that was near to the door and put it next to Gajeel's bed. He sat down on the chair and crossed his arms (its his habit. It doesen't mean anything).

"Operation?" Sting asked. "Yeah, Lyon's wound almost got infected and he lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, he's okay." Rogue replied. The room became silent. It's not awkward but it's not comfortable either. Sting's and Natsu's families were still in the room when the door bursted open cutting the silence to reveal an angry Jude Heartifilia.

"You!" He pointed at Sting. "Me?" Sting asked with terror. "Yes, you, you insolent brat! You're the reason my daughter is dead!" yelled Jude. He stomped towards Sting and seemed to want to hit him if it weren't for Layla, his wife, holding his arm back.

"Honey, stop! It's not his fault" said Layla. Romeo stayed at the entrance, embarrassed by his father's actions.

"It is his fault. If he didn't had the idea to go to that fucking mansion none of this would have happen! It's that shit's fault our daughter is dead!" yelled Jude. "Jude!" Layla said surprised at the sudden cussed.

Weisslogia glared at Jude and yelled: "Don't you dare call my son a shit, you son of a bitch!" Weisslogia stood from where he was sitting ready to defend his son. "Don't you dare call me that!" Jude yelled back. The two fathers seemed like they were about to fight until Igneel broke them up.

"Gentlemen, stop!" said Igneel while standing in the middle of Jude and Weisslogia. Layla hold onto his husband's arm to prevent him from punching Weisslogia. The two instead engaged in a glaring contest. "Let's go outside" said Igneel sternly. The two didn't budge and stayed in their glaring contest. Igneel growled and yelled again " I said OUTSIDE!!"

Weisslogia looked at Igneel fearfully and nodded his head. Igneel is his boss so it is natural to feel scared. Jude just 'tsked' but fear was visible in his eyes though. Both fathers left the room with Layla. Igneel looked at his wife and daughter and said: "Let's go...." He looked at Sting and Natsu then Erza, Gajeel, and Rogue "...let's give them peace. We'll visit you again later, okay son?" The last question was meant for Natsu so he nodded. Igneel gave Natsu a smile and left with Wendy and Grandeeney.

Sting looked down in shame and in guilt. Now that he think about it, it is his fault. He shouldn't have had the idea to go in the first place. Tears gathered at the corner of Sting's eyes but he wiped them away.

"Sting" Natsu called out. Sting remained looking down his lap. Natsu sighed and laid back down the bed. The room became silent. Rogue was looking at the window that was near Gajeel's bed while watching Gajeel by the corner of his eyes. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Gajeel.

"Look Sting, it's not your fault okay. Don't think I don't know what you are thinking. It's not, got it? Lucy, Levy, and I wanted to join you. With or without you, we will go to the mansion anyway. Even if we didn't go, Gray said so himself, he will hunt us down and kill us. I don't blame you for Levy and Lucy's deaths. And they won't blame you either. We know we wanted to join you. We know the risks and possible consequences of what we'll do. And besides..." said Gajeel.

Sting looked up from his thoughts with bloodshot eyes. Gajeel looked away with a flush on his cheeks, embarrassed by what he was about to say next. "...We wouldn't all be friends if it weren't for this. If all of you still think we're friends, that is"

Sting smiled and then it broke into a full grin. Natsu's mood brighten. He smiled and said: "Heck, yeah we are!" Erza and Rogue gave Gajeel a smile.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room seemed to brighten as afternoon rays shined through the window. All of their smiles and laughs seemed to make the room brighter despite the open lights and the sun rays. The room seemed warmer even with air conditioning. Their injuries seemed nothing as they laugh and talk. Unbeknownst to them, two spirits were watching. Both are female. One headed towards Gajeel and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Gajeel felt something on his check and looked on his right were the window was located. For a second, he seemed to feel Levy's kiss. He kept staring into the window until suddenly he seemed to see Levy standing there with a smile. Gajeel looked at his friends and saw they were talking happily, not noticing anything.

Gajeel looked back at Levy's spirit and whispered "Levy". Levy smiled and put his finger on her lips. As a sign to keep quiet. Levy's spirit hugged Gajeel and said: "I'll never forget you. I love you. Find someone to love you too, Gajeel." Gajeel exhaled and said: "I love you too, Levy. I'll never forget you. And okay, I'll try to find someone."

Levy smiled and let go. She walked towards the window and gave Gajeel a smile. Gajeel returned it with as much love. Lucy gave Gajeel a thumbs up and a grin. Both of then disappeared leaving no trace of her.

"Are you okay, Gaj?" Natsu asked after noting Gajeel seemed zone out. "Never felt better" said Gajeel. "Are you sad about Levy's... You know" Sting said sadly looking down. "A little, but she wouldn't want me mopping about it for long" replied Gajeel unconsciously looking towards the window with a smile.

**~~~~~~~~~**

The five of them seemed to be talking for hours. But in reality, it is only minutes. A thought suddenly came in Sting's mind.

"Guys, didn't we got the same dreams?" he asked. The others nodded. "Well can any of you explain the whole 'Thirteen' thing then" said Sting. The others seemed to remember the dream and looked like they were wondering too.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Gray said something about 'At thirteen they'll regret it'. But what does that mean?" asked Gajeel. The group looked thoughtful for a moment until Natsu snapped his fingers.

"Guys, I think its because of the time" said Natsu proudly.

"The time?" the others asked in unison. "Yup! The time. Think about it. We all, oddly, got into the maze at one in the morning. After twelve" said Natsu. "But if you want one to be thirteen shouldn't it be afternoon?" asked Rogue. "Gray snapped during lunch remember? Lunch is at twelve in the afternoon. Since the next hour after twelve is one, continue counting until thirteen which is one in the morning" said Natsu.

The group seemed thoughtful but then accepted the answer. But then a question popped into their heads "But how did Gray targeted all of us at exactly one in the morning?" asked Gajeel. "That was all a coincidence. Our timing was right. The few minutes we were exploring the lobby was Gray's way of making sure it was exact. He was stalling. if you can recall, Gray appeared at one. Remember Sting?" Natsu looked at Sting at the last part. Sting nodded.

"Wow" said Sting, impressed by their discovery. "So even if we appeared earlier than when we came, Gray would wait until one either way." said Natsu.

"That's impressive Natsu" said Erza. "I know" replied Natsu with confidence. The group bursted into laughter. Suddenly, another question popped into Sting's head.

"Guys, what happened to Gray?" Sting asked. The laughter died down. Everyone looked at Rogue for some answers. He shook his head telling them that he doesn't know. Fortunately someone came in who knows the answer.

"Gray will be with me" said a female voice. They looked at the doorway and saw a pink haired woman that look quite old. No one knows who she is except Erza.

"Porlyusica!" said Erza, surprised. "You know her?" asked Sting. "She took care of my friend. She owns this hospital we are currently on" replied Erza.

The group looked at Porlyusica in disbelief after hearing Erza's explanation. "Yes your friend. His name is Jellal wasn't it?" said Porlyusica. Erza flushed red, something that Gajeel noticed.

"Ma'am, what do you mean he'll be with you?" asked Natsu curiously. "I'll try to heal him. Help him at his emotional and mental state. It might be too late for him but I'll try in order to give him a life that he deserves after I heard his story from Ur" said Porlyusica. "Which is why I'm here"

"In your time in the mansion, you said you'll help Gray, correct?" The group nodded. "Were you serious when you said you will help him?" asked Porlyusica. "Yes" the group replied in unison. "Good. Because you will be helping him recover. Be the friends you promised you will be to him. He need support and to know that he is not alone especially if he did not recover. Especially you, Gajeel. You bullied him the most" said Porlyusica. Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"Every week, one of you will join me in therapy every Saturday from 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm so there are no school to use as an excuse. First will be you Gajeel. Then you Natsu. Sting is next. Then Erza. Followed by Rogue. Lyon will join after he recovers" explained Porlyusica.

"We understand, ma'am" said Erza. "Good. Now I must go. I have to visit him" said Porlyusica. She left the room and the five friends were left alone again in a comfortable silence.

"So who is this Jellal?" Gajeel asked between the silence. The sudden question made Erza blush. Gajeel smirked at seeing it. Natsu also smirked to see Erza blushing. Sting snickered while Rogue remained silent but with a smirk also. What the group didn't expect was Erza answering the question.

"A childhood friend who is now in another country. We were friends in the orphanage I came from. I left the orphanage along with him and some others. Jellal and I lived together for a brief moment. He works while I studied. We became sibling-like. But I started liking him in a more than a brotherly way. Unfortunately, he got into an accident three years ago. Porlyusica had healed him. But he wasn't the same. He seemed to gain another personality. His other personality kept calling himself Siegrain"

"I thought I can handle his constant personality change. But he almost went too far so he left. We hadn't talked for 2 years now. I wonder how he is" replied Erza. "And you still have a crush on him aren't you?" Sting said with a grin. Erza blushed again and nodded her head. Sting's grin widen while Natsu looked like he saw a beautiful angel fall down in heaven.

"What does he look like? I want to see if he's perfect for you, Erza" said Natsu. "After we are allowed to go out of the hospital" replied Erza. Natsu pumped his fist.

"What about you Gajeel? You promise you would tell us who that 'he' was after the investigation" said Sting. "Yeah. Who is your ex-boyfriend?" Nastu asked. Gajeel's faced flush making Erza the one who smirk this time. "You guys are lucky I trust you so much now" said Gajeel. He mumbled a name that his friends didn't heard.

"What was that?" Rogue asked. Gajeel mumbled the name again which caused Sting to say: "Speak up man!" Gajeel's face became bright red and he said louder but not in the point of yelling.

"I said the guy is Laxus"

The room became silent. Everyone stared at Gajeel in shock. "Laxus? Isn't he dating Mira?" asked Natsu. Gajeel nodded his head with a frown, his red face was coming back to normal.

"Okay Gajeel, tell us your story on how you broke up. If it's okay with you that is" said Erza. "Only if you're okay with it Gajeel" said Rogue. Natsu and Sting nodded showing that it is okay if he doesn't tell them now. Gajeel sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm a man of my word. The investigations over and I'll keep that promise" said Gajeel. "Plus, I kinda wanted someone to hear it other than Levy. After all she's..." Gajeel trailed of, not wanting to continue.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Natsu. Gajeel nodded. "Gajeel gave a smile and said: "Yeah. Plus, Erza gave hers"

"Laxus and I were once rivals during our 4th Grade. We argue a lot that anyone would run away when they saw us glaring at each other. Heck, they would even have a medical kit with them. We got partnered up by teachers in order to get along but we always end up fighting. But the more we talked, the more we started to see we were more alike than we thought"

"I developed feelings for him. I didn't know his feelings also developed towards me. I had been hiding my feelings towards him until he confessed to me eight months ago. I was so happy at the time. Six months and a half were great. He really made me feel special." Gajeel had a smile on his face. But then it turned into a frown.

"Until, he started to change. He seemed less interested in me. He seemed bored. He rarely talks to me and didn't even care about any of the things I do. May it be dangerous or not. He always ignored me even in school. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't give a damn. I told all of this to Levy and she gave great advice. I started to feel the same feelings I had for Laxus towards her"

"I stayed loyal to him. I thought that he was doing the same. But he wasn't. He was cheating on me with Mira. Won't blame her. She didn't know. He doesn't want anyone to know he was dating a guy. After all he is the son of Makarov. Who knows what the public will think. He cares too much about what people thinks. So I broke it off. He didn't seemed to care though"

"That's when Levy and I started dating. Turned out she loved me since the first time we met. I loved her when we became best friends without me realizing it. It worked with us and Laxus seemed to regret what he had done. At least that's what I thought. We started to argue again like when we were in 4th Grade. We never got along. Our fights are more violent. He keeps on sending me any kinds of sweet messages that becomes threatening then back to sweet. It was annoying! Until now, I still hadn't confronted him about it. That's our story"

Gajeel finished explaining. The four others stared at him in shock. Who would've thought that Laxus was dating Gajeel? No one did. The room was silent for a few seconds.

"I certainly agree. Your fights are violent" said Natsu. The others nodded in agreement. "Well now you know why" replied Gajeel.

**~~~~~~~~**

During their short time in the hospital, they got visits, condolences, and get-well letters from some of their friends. A few days passed since their encounter with Gray, they were finally allowed to leave the hospital much to their delight.

The group stood at hospital's lobby. Natsu has a crutch to help him stand and Gajeel has a sling on his arm that broke. Their bandages were gone and all they needed were band-aids and a gauze that they can remove the next day. Rogue's black eye and the others' bruises healed. They were waiting for Natsu's father, Igneel, to pay for their stay at the hospital.

"So what now guys?" asked Sting. The group looked at each other. What will happen? They will definitely go to school. They would be too busy to meet up.

"Well, see you guys at school I guess" said Gajeel. "How about we arrange some meetings. Hang-out from time to time" suggested Erza. The group looked at each other and nodded with a smile. Erza smiled back

"Well, we are now paid. Rogue your parents got you and Gajeel covered. Natsu, Erza, Sting, I got you. Lyon's parents covered for him" said Igneel. The group nodded in understanding. The group, except Natsu, started to leave. "Why don't Natsu and I dropped you off to your houses?" Igneel asked. Erza, Rogue, Sting, and Gajeel stopped walking and looked at Natsu.

"No need, sir. We're fine" replied Erza "Yeah, you already covered our hospital bill" replied Sting. "It's nothing. I'm glad my son have good friends" said Igneel with a friendly smile. "Now let's go!" Igneel said cheerfully and started heading to the parking lot. During the short trip, Sting and Natsu decided to talk.

"Natsu" said Sting. Natsu hummed in response and looked at Sting.

"W-Well... I kind of want to ask you this for awhile now.... Ever since we almost died at Gray's mansion I realize I'll never get another chance to say this if I'm dead. But I love you. I don't know when I realized it but I do. I really, really do. So if it would be okay with you... D-Do you want t-to go out with me?" Sting held his breath and closed his eyes waiting for the rejection.

It was silent for awhile. Then he felt something on his cheek. Natsu kissed him on the cheek!

"Sure, Sting. I kind of had been feeling the same way" replied Natsu with a blush. Everyone saw this including Igneel. He gave the two a smirk that caised them to blush.

"Alright love birds, let's go. And yes, it's okay for me but please no Public Display of Affection when you're in public" said Igneel. The new couple's face turned redder than before. This caused the others too laugh.

During the ride, no one decided to sit next to the driver's seat. They wanted to stay close and talk a lot more before going away. Even if they had only became friends, they felt like they had been friends for a long time.

Igneel dropped each one of them in their houses. Gajeel's took the longest because Igneel needed to talk to him.

"Gajeel" said Igneel. Gajeel stopped in his tracks when he was about to go in his house. He looked at Igneel and asked: "Yes sir?"

"I want to say that I know your father" said Igneel. Gajeel's eyes widen in shock. He had never knew anyone know his father. Heck he didn't know anything about his father.

"R-Really?" asked Gajeel. Igneel nodded "If you want to know more about him, you can just asked me" said Igneel. Gajeel nodded in understanding and nodded "Thank you, sir. But when?" Gajeel asked. "You can contact me. Here" Igneel put a paper on Gajeel's hand that contained his number. "See you soon, son" said Igneel.

The statement made Gajeel froze in the spot. Son... That's the last thing he heard with his father's voice. He never liked being called son by anyone because of it. Heck, even their principal, Makarov, never called him son. Well he did but Gajeel asked him not to call him that. Only Makarov knows that.

Even when the car was driving away, Gajeel stayed frozen. He felt emotional. He can finally learn about his father! Different emotions swirled in him. He felt happiness. He felt sadness. He felt curiosity. He had always wanted to know more about his father and now he can finally have it.

**~~~~~~~~**

The group's lives went on. Gajeel took Igneel's offer about his father, Metalicana. They visited Gray like Porlyusica wanted but sometimes she becomes surprised when all of them visit. Lyon recovered and also joined the visits. This suprised Gray a lot. Lyon never cared about him. Now he does? This surprised him a lot.

The group hang-out with each other and Sting and Natsu had their date. After knowing that is still Gajeel's okay being with a guy, Rogue decided to make plans to woo Gajeel. Maybe he can finally make Gajeel his. And maybe he is starting to be a yandere because seeing Gajeel with other women annoys him and makes him think to hurt them. Gajeel didn't seem to know though.

Jude never got over Lucy's death and despised Sting. Rogue's parents discovered that his in love with Gajeel. The mother is totally okay with. While his father, Skiadrum, was a but weary at first (It's his son's weird aura that freaks him out mostly). He was starting to be okay with it after meeting Gajeel when Rogue introduced his friends to his parents. Still, his son's aura still makes him freak out sometimes.

They are all friends until the end. They comforted each other and took care of each other. Life became better. Gray may not seem to ever recover, but they still visited him and helped him like they promised to him and Porlyusica. Even in holidays too! They visit him with a smile and no fear.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap. Please take note that this is the only Fairy Tail fic you'll ever read in this account so just enjoy it. Whatever happens next depends on you.


End file.
